All Was Well
by Miss Pontmercy
Summary: A fluffy fic about our favorite characters' lives after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry moves on by spending time with the people he loves and working extra hard. Harry and Ginny get married! Lots of Ron/Hermione, and a bunch of fun from the Weasleys! R
1. Sisterly Chatter

It was eleven o'clock on August tenth. The next day, she would turn twenty and get married._ Quite a big step_, she told herself. _A birthday and getting married, all in twenty-four hours!_

She and Harry had been engaged for about a year and a half, and they had finally found a time to get married. When he proposed to her, neither of them had even thought that they would marry for at least a year. With her finishing school, and Harry was swamped with work at the ministry, there wasn't any time. Then George was marrying Angelina, and both Harry and Ginny agreed they should wait until the hubbub had died down. Ginny also didn't want to infringe on any of their attention. Goodness knows it was hard to get in such a large family. When Ginny left Hogwarts, she was busy trying out for Quidditch team after Quidditch team, before she made the Holyhead Harpies. She loved every minute of being a professional Quidditch player, but she was at practice almost all the time. It was hardly possible to find time to even see Harry and the rest of her family, without stressing over a wedding. Besides, they wanted to wait until they had the opportunity to take some time off after the wedding, and with two brand-new carriers, that wouldn't have been an option.

Now, Harry's work had died down and she was used to her manic schedule, and, a year and a half after thier engagement, they were getting married. She was in her family's cramped bathroom brushing her teeth. Soon, she would be moving into Grimmauld Place, after a week in Paris with Harry... she smiled at that thought. She had told Harry that she had always wanted to go there, and when he asked if she wanted to spend their honeymoon along the Seine, she had been delighted. Ron and Hermione joked about how, underneath all Harry's other qualities, a true romantic was fighting to break lose.

_Soon, _she thought as she changed into her pajamas, _I won't have to stress about a wedding... I won't have to stress about finding a time to see Harry..._She opened the door to the bathroom and walked straight into Ron. _And I won't have to share a bathroom with my whole family!_

"Here comes the bride..." Ginny turned upon hearing the voice from behind her on the stairs. She saw Hermione, about one floor down, trudging up to meet her. "How are you feeling?"

"How _should _I be feeling?"

"Excited... nervous..." Hermione smiled.

"Definitely both." Ginny let out a sigh, glad to be able to talk to Hermione. She'd been so busy, between fittings, deciding the food, the guests... she had seen Hermione every day, and hardly ever been able to talk to her! They had been kipping together for the last two weeks. George was the only person who was staying alone; Fred's bed hadn't been removed, but no one wanted to sleep in it. Charlie and Percy were rooming together, but they hadn't been as happy about the arrangement as Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Harry were rooming together again, obviously, and Bill and Fleur were together. Neville had even come that day, staying the night before the wedding tomorrow. Everyone was home now, to help her mother prepare, and just to spend some time together. Now that everyone was out of school and working, time together was hard to come by.

It was time to go to bed. Ginny could hear the house quieting. She would have to be up early the next morning, to greet Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hagrid, the Delacours, The Lovegoods, Neville's grandmother, and numerous other guests who were arriving early. Ginny smiled, excited to see little Teddy. Harry's godson was growing so fast! Ginny and Hermione were in charge of greeting everyone in the morning, and keeping people entertained until it was time to get ready. Luna and Hermione were Ginny's bridesmaids and they were going to help her get ready in the afternoon. Ginny prided herself on picking attractive bridesmaid's dresses, in a lovely shade of blue that looked good on both Hermione and Luna.

Ron, Harry, and Charlie were in charge of setting up the furniture, and the rest were just helping about with all the little tasks that needed to get done.

They made it to Ginny's room, and the door closed with a snap.

"So..." Hermione began

"So what?" Ginny asked innocently, sitting down on her bed.

"_Have you slept with him yet?_" Hermione whispered. "Or will tomorrow be your first time?"

Ginny could hear Hermione's voice burning with curiosity.

Ginny blushed, and looked down.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No, you're not going to tell me, or no, you haven't slept with him?"

Hermione was not making this easy. "_No,_ I haven't slept with him yet."

"Ooh... Ginny!" Hermione squealed.

"Well, you try it, still living at home, and being the only girl in the huge family!" It was true. When she was out with Harry, or at Harry's house for dinner, she could practically feel her whole family counting down until she came home. And she hardly ever saw him for a long period of time anyway; what with Quidditch and Harry being tied up at the ministry, they couldn't even get together until quite late. At Hogwarts, Ron was always there, practically following them around. Harry and Ginny used to meet in the common room late at night, but someone _always_came down to interrupt them. She was beginning to wonder whether Ron, or one of her other brothers, had put people up to keeping her and Harry apart. Once, they had been caught in a compromising position on the sofa in the common room by a first year girl, and after that they felt too embarrassed to come there again. After awhile, Ginny begged Hermione to occupy Ron for a few hours, so she and Harry could have some time alone on the grounds, simply to have a conversation.

Between starting their carreers and planning a wedding, the weeks were flying by. Before long, she realized it was only a few weeks until the wedding, and she and Harry just decided to wait. She sighed. Being busy was awful.

She looked at Hermione, who laughed at the obvious disappointment in Ginny's eyes.

"Oh, it's alright. It's actually probably better this way, for you at least. At least you're not rushed..." she giggled, and Ginny hit her with a pillow.

"The question is, have you slept with my brother, Miss Hermione?"

Hermione blushed.

"_Hermione!"_ Ginny gasped, shocked. "_No!"_

"It's not a _big deal."_

Ginny shook her head. "Umm, yes it is. A very big deal. Wow... _Hermione,"_ Ginny raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively, causing Hermione to let out a high burst of laughter. It was so easy to be with Hermione sometimes. "But I can't believe you've slept with _my brother." _Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny, who just looked at her. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Hermione asked dumbly.

"What's it like?"

"It's nice, I suppose," Hermione said, after considering for a bit.

"It's _nice?_ I'm getting married tomorrow, and I'm asking for details, and you say it's _nice?"_

Hermione threw up her hands, laughing. "Well, what do you want me to tell you?"

"When did you do it?" Ginny sat up straighter in bed.

"Last summer. I suppose since we both have our own apartments, it's easier. No one's walking in on us," she winked at Ginny. "And I don't know... I came over for dinner one day, and after we ate... it just happened." Ginny knew Hermione better than that though. Nothing 'just happened.' There was no doubt that Hermione was completely prepared, mentally and physically, for this. "After that, it's been pretty regular."

"You're so lucky that you both work in London. And you both have set hours. Being on a Quidditch team is so hectic, I never know if I'm going to make it home for dinner or not. And I've had to break so many dates with Harry I'm surprised he's still marrying me."

"Harry loves you," Hermione said simply.

"I know that." She let her mind wander for a bit, thinking about Hermione and Ron. Regularly. _Eew._ _That was an image I didn't need..._

Ginny shuddered. "Well... does it hurt?" she asked shyly.

" A little. It depends on the size of his..." Hermione blushed even redder. She brought her hands up, as though trying to show Ginny something. "Well, with Ron, it was about-"

"_Hermione!" _Ginny shrieked, covering her ears. "_I do not want to know! This is my _brother_ we're talking about!"_

"Yeah, well _you _talk about Harry all the time, and he's like a brother to me!"

"But he's _not,_" she pointed out. "There's a difference. And I don't tell you about his... _you_ know."

"His penis, Ginny?" Hermione had a most Hermione-ish look on her face. Hermione was having fun bothering Ginny.

"_Yes."_

"You're marrying him tomorrow, Gin. You should be able to say it."

"I am able to say it!" She burst out, exasperated. "I don't mind_ Harry_. It's _Ron_ I don't want to think about on my wedding night, thank you very much. And if you keep telling me details, I think I'll be bound to." Hermione giggled. Ginny thought about being with Harry tomorrow night, and not being able to shake the image of her brother. _God help me... I would never forgive myself if I spent my wedding night thinking about Ron._

"Fine. You asked."

"I don't want to know anymore," she said, turning over. A few seconds passed before she flipped back over, looking at Hermione again. "I cannot believe you and Ron... before me and Harry..."

She just heard Hermione laughing. They turned out the lights.

"Night, Ginny Weasley," Hermione whispered, glad she could say it one more time.

"Night, 'Mione."

After a few minutes, Ginny heard Hermione's breathing become slower and deep, but Ginny couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't as though she was nervous, but she was so hyper. There was so much to think about. She had been tired before, but now that the lights were out, she had the sudden urge to go running.

After a few minutes- our hours, she wasn't sure- she gave up counting sheep and got out of bed. _This is a cause for some hot cocoa,_she told herself. Now that she was of age, she was perfectly capable of conjuring some directly beside her bed, but Ginny was in the mood to walk around a bit. And drinking cocoa late at night in her kitchen was something she always used to do as a child, and she wanted to have that opportunity once more.

The tiptoed out the door, careful not to wake Hermione, and tiptoed down the stairs.


	2. Getting Ready

Ginny turned over in bed, reaching for her blankets, hoping for more sleep. Unfortunately, someone else had other ideas.

"Up, up up! There's a lot to do today, and no time to slug around in bed!" It was her mother. Ginny could hear Hermione groan, and she let out a similar moan.

"Mum... I'm the bride... I'm supposed to look beautiful... and waking me up at four a.m. is not the way to make me look beautiful...!" she turned her back on her mother and was positively determined to go back to sleep.

"Ha! It's nine o'clock, not four. And I don't care if you're the _Queen, _you're still helping me today!" She felt her mother pull back the blankets, letting in a rush of cold air. Ginny squealed, and was disappointed to hear Hermione getting out of her bed. If Hermione was getting up, she supposed she also had to. Groaning, she stood up.

"There! Happy? I promise not to go back to sleep."

Her mother smiled. "Very happy. Meet me in the kitchen in a few."

Ginny and Hermione dressed, and began making it down the stairs. With such a busy day ahead of them, and such a cramped house, Ginny wasn't sure how they were going to keep her and Harry separated, but Hermione had promised she would. "You only get married once," Hermione said. "Hopefully." She added, and Ginny punched her in the arm. "Anyways, don't you want to do it right?" Ginny had muttered some kind of acquiescence, but in truth she was perfectly content seeing Harry. With so many months not seeing him at all, being in the same house and unable to talk to him would be painful.

"Good morning!" she called into the kitchen, upon hearing a bunch of people scraping cereal bowls from inside.

"No! Hermione- hold her back- Harry's in here!" she heard Ron yell. Hermione grabbed Ginny's arms and pulled her back. She then covered Ginny's eyes with her hands.

"Ouch!"

She heard the clattering of a bowl and the sound of someone being dragged from the room. "This is stupid!" Harry yelled.

"You're supposed to keep us separated until the _wedding,_ genius. Killing Harry beforehand is _not _a good idea!" she called, struggling against Hermione's grip.

"Just following orders!" Ron yelled right back. "Alright, we're going inside. Ginny, promise me that before you go _anywhere _you announce your presence."

She sighed, unable to see a way out of this. "Fine."

She struggled against Hermione's grip once she heard the door to the garden slam. After a quick breakfast, she and Hermione also went outside, but not before Hermione made Ginny yell that she was coming. Again she heard a dull thud and an "ow" before hearing people run past (her eyes were covered again). She was beginning to worry for Harry's health.

They waited in the garden for the guests to arrive. At ten, Hagrid arrived.

"Hello, you two!" his eyes twinkled at Ginny and Hermione. "Cannot believe you're gettin' married today..." he blinked tears out of his eyes. "I remember when you an' Harry came to Hogwarts... I took 'im to Diagon Alley the first time, you know. And then you came the next year. An' all tha' crazy stuff happened.... such a shame. But here ya are!" He reached down, still crying, and pulled both Ginny and Hermione into a huge hug, slightly crushing them.

"Aw, Hagrid, it's ok," Hermione said, and Ginny patted his arm comfortingly. Luna came next with her father, and Teddy and his grandparents, along with Neville's grandmother. Ginny and Hermione spent a few hours talking with everyone, and occasionally one of her brothers would come by to say hello. Ginny had fun playing with Teddy, who was enamored with the small toys she could spout from the tip of her wand.

Harry told Ginny about his, Hermione, and Ron's encounter with Mr. Lovegood at his house during the war, and this was the first time Ginny had been with him for any extended period. She wasn't sure how to act, because she didn't feel that she could ever completely forgive him for putting them in danger, no matter what his cause. But Ginny didn't want to cause a problem, and she took her cues from Hermione, who, after all, had more cause to be angry with this man then she. But Hermione was perfectly friendly, and so Ginny was, too. Mr. Lovegood, though a little strange, seemed to be nice.

Hermione and Ginny were continuously running in and out of the house to help Mrs. Weasley, but still managed to keep the guests entertained as more and more people arrived. But at noon, it was past time for Ginny and Hermione and Luna to go inside and get ready. The wedding was at two.

Ginny's room was cramped, with three people, one large white dress, two less voluminous blue ones, and a table with make-up. Hermione and Luna dressed first, and Ginny sat on her bed (Hermione's had been charmed out of the way- they needed all the space they could get) and undressed. She lay down, and looked up at her ceiling, still covered with posters of Quidditch teams.

_I can't believe I'm marrying Harry..._she thought to herself. She remembered when it was Ron's first year, and she had seen him for the first time before he went onto the train. And then that summer, when she had to endure Ron talking about him _constantly_ before she finally met him... and when she did, she stuck her elbow in a butter dish. _I wonder if he remembers that? _Ginny remembered being so terribly mortified afterwards. And then all those years at Hogwarts, where something terrible happened every year, and Harry always seemed to be involved. And more than one member of her family- including herself- owed their lives to him.

_Well, isn't that what I'm giving him?_ She thought. _I'm marrying him, and promising a life together._ She shook her head, trying to break out of her flashback, and sat up. Hermione and Luna were in their dresses, and Ginny was still in her underwear, utterly useless.

"Alright, Gin, it's time to get ready," Hermione said matter-of-factly, reaching out a hand to help Ginny up.

"I heard that one your wedding day, it's good luck to turn the mirror around backwards. Keeps the evil spirits away. They come into your eyes through mirrors," Luna mused.

"Huh..." Ginny thought about that. Of course, she didn't believe what Luna was saying, but getting ready without a mirror seemed to be a good idea. She didn't feel like fussing her hair in front of a mirror. Picking up her wand, she conjured a purple cloth that settled itself over the mirror. "Much better." She stepped into her dress.

Hermione made a clucking sound with her tongue, which Ginny took to mean, "You don't really believe what she's saying, do you?" but just went over and picked up some of the makeup.

For the next few hours, Ginny was perfumed, cleaned, her hair brushed, her nails manicured, and made utterly presentable. At the end of the makeover, she smelled nice, her skin shined, her hair was lustrous, her dress fell nicely against her body, and she was confident that she wasn't wearing too much make-up and that she looked good.

Hermione and Luna stepped back and smiled, proud of their work. "You look great, Gin."

"Really beautiful," Luna said softly. "Harry's lucky." She thought for a moment. "Harry's very nice. Funny, too."

Ginny just nodded. "Yes, he is."

"And Ginny- you're packed and everything, right?" Hermione checked.

"Of course. I packed yesterday. Or repacked. And we went shopping last week, remember?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just making sure." She got a mischievous look on her face. "So... what are you wearing tonight?"

"That's for me to know and Harry to find out... not you! Mind your own business!"

"You're no fun!" Hermione said, poking Ginny, and Luna grinned.

"It's so nice being here. Thank you so much for picking me to be a bridesmaid, Ginny. I'm really happy for you."

"Me, too, Ginny. You and Harry are my best friends... I couldn't pick anyone better for either of you. And... Harry's got a really good heart," Hermione smiled to herself and hugged Ginny. She thought she heard Hermione sniffle. "He's a great wizard... and you're a great witch. I know you'll make each other happy."

"Oh, Hermione, I love you, too!"

They had to stop there, before they all started crying. A moment later, the door to Ginny's room opened and Mrs. Weasley walked inside.

"Do you two mind if I talk to Ginny for a moment? Alone?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione grabbed Luna by the arm and walked out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley sat down on Ginny's bed. "You look beautiful, sweetheart," she began. "And I know I've been an emotional wreck over the past few weeks, but you've got to understand... you're my youngest, and Harry's like a son to me too, you know." She looked at her hands, letting a few tears escape. "It's like losing two children at once!" she sobbed.

"Oh, mum!" Ginny sat down next to her mum and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "You're not losing us... we're not going far." She pulled back, looking her mum in the eye. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ginevra." Ginny groaned at the use of her full name, and her mum kissed her on the forehead. Over the past few days, she'd been getting a lot of that. Everyone in her family had been taking her aside and talking to her- about getting married, about what it was like growing up with her, and her father started talking about what a wonderful daughter she was. It was as though she was dying, not getting married, and everyone was saying goodbye.

"Mum, really. I'm not going anywhere!"

"I know that. But sometimes it doesn't seem that way. With all of you, it seems that one of you is always moving away, getting married, or..." Mrs. Weasley let out another sob, but this time Ginny knew why. They were both thinking of Fred, and how he wouldn't do any of those things anymore. "But really Ginny, you do look beautiful. And I know you're making the right decision. As long as _you_ know you're making the right decision. It's not too late-"

"I'm positive, mum." And it was true. She had been stressed about the wedding, but she had never doubted her decision for a moment. Marrying Harry was something she was sure about.

"Alright. And either of you- both of you- are always welcome here." Mrs. Weasley hesitated. "And Hermione. Make sure she knows that."

Ginny was puzzled. "I think she does know, Mum, she's always here."

"I just want her to know that, however dense my son may be, she is always welcome here."

Ginny giggled. For the past few months, it had been evident that Mrs. Weasley was perturbed at Ron. She had told Ginny that, "If Harry's mature enough to know what he wants, what's wrong with my son? Can't he _see?"_ Ginny happened to agree. Her mother wouldn't be this antsy with Ron if his decision wasn't so obvious to everyone else; everyone knew he and Hermione were perfect for each other, and they could all see that Ron knew that, too. He just didn't get a move on.

"Soon enough, he'll get a move on. Or Hermione will make him. Don't worry, mum." She kissed her mum on the cheek, and then heard a clock strike two. She looked out the window and saw that everyone assembled outside in the wedding marquis.

"It's time," her mother said. "Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded, suddenly nervous. She stood up and opened the door, walking downstairs with her mother. Hermione and Luna were waiting for her in the kitchen, and they smiled and hugged her again. Mrs. Weasley squeezed her daughters hand, and they walked out to the garden. Her stomach was full of butterflies.

They reached the garden, and Ginny was partially concealed behind a rosebush. Mrs. Weasley went to sit down, and Mr. Weasley took her place. Hermione and Luna walked out in front of her, and then the wedding march was being played. Her father kissed her on the cheek, and then they began to walk.


	3. The Wedding

She slowly walked down the aisle, trying not to look at the staring faces looking up at her from either side. She blushed, and looked at Harry.

He was blinking sun out of his eyes, and when he met her eyes he smiled brightly, and she grinned back. There was nothing she was feeling now, _nothing,_ other than supreme happiness. She had eyes only for Harry as she made her way up the aisle. Finally, after what seemed like ten years, she reached him. Her father kissed her on the cheek one last time, and presented her to Harry. She gladly reached for his hand, which he took in his own.

"Happy Birthday," he said softly, and her heart flipped. She had forgotten. It seemed everyone else had, too... she didn't mind, though. But of course Harry didn't forget.

"I love you," she mouthed, and he mouthed the words back. Grinning, they turned to the minister. But she couldn't concentrate on the ceremony. How could she, when she was standing next to Harry, pledging their lives to the other? No, she had other things on her mind. She and Harry kept squeezing each others hands, because they were unable to speak. A laugh was threatening to escape her lips, and she was trying desperately to suppress it. Finally they reached the part she knew.

As she and Harry recited their vows, she felt their meanings rush over her in waves. Her hands were trembling, but as she listened to Harry's deep, velvety voice pronounce his eternal devotion to her, she knew in every fiber of her being that this decision was unquestionably, undoubtedly _right._

* * *

The chairs were cleared away and replaced with white tables that were decorated with small cuttings of flutterby bushes. A line was formed for people to congratulate Harry and Ginny, who seemed to be in a bit of a shock. Their dazed expressions added to their charm as they accepted the well-wishes from their many guests. Harry was sick of always being the center of attention, and Ginny had never liked it much in the first place, and so they were a bit overwhelmed by the huge crowd awaiting them. Still, nothing could spoil the day. They kept their hands clasped.

Hermione and Ron were pushing their way through the large crowd, trying to make it up to the front to see the bride and groom.

"_Honestly,_" Hermione grunted. "We've been best friends with them for _years._ I'm the maid of honor, and you're the best man, and we're still shoved to the very back!"

"Oh, Hermione. Don't get your wand in a knot. You know they'd want us up to the front. I bet they can't even _move. _Imagine having that many people come up to tell you the very same thing. How many times can you hear the word 'congratulations'? I'll bet Ginny's miserable."

"No, she's not. Didn't you see her face?" she asked, her voice getting a bit dreamy. "She's _so _happy. And so's Harry."

Ron nodded, understanding what she meant. "I guess they're both with who they're supposed to be with."

"Oh, _Ron,"_ Hermione said emotionally, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm just so _happy!"_

He patted her on the back. "Some of the people are clearing away. Look- we can reach them now."

They ran forward, and Hermione grabbed both Harry and Ginny and took them into one hug at the same time. "_I'm so happy for you!" _she half-sobbed, half-exclaimed. They gently worked their heads free.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry, grinning from ear to ear.

Ron hugged both Harry and Ginny (individually), and the four of them were talking excitedly, happy as could be. Harry didn't think he could remember a time when he had felt better... before now, he'd always had something hanging over his head. But after a few minutes, Ron and Hermione were swept out of the way, and Harry and Ginny went back to greeting people.

They talked to her parents, all her brothers, her cousins, and every other Weasley that happened to be there. Harry even met Ginny's aunt again, but this time in person. It seemed that Aunt Muriel had already given 'Ronald' his kiss, much to Ginny's displeasure. She had been wanting to watch.

"I think he's kissed Hermione plenty by now, Gin," Harry told her.

"Yes, but still.... it's all good fun." That, Harry couldn't deny.

He talked to Luna, Mr. Lovegood, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall (for, even out of Hogwarts, Harry couldn't call her anything but 'Professor.'), Professor Flitwick, a very weepy Hagrid, his old neighbor Mrs Figg, Teddy and his grandparents, Lavender Brown and the Patil twins, Dean Thomas, Seamas Finnagin, Neville and his grandmother, and countless others. By the end of it, Harry seemed to be caught in a whirlwind and could barely even recognize people.

Mr. Weasley came up to Harry before dinner was served.

"Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I think your parents would be proud of you. I didn't know them well, but i knew them well enough to know that you have turned out to be exactly the kind of man they would have wanted as a son. You are the kind of man I would want for a son... not that I don't already have enough of them." Harry smiled. "But really. You should be proud. Molly and I are, and I know your parents would be. And Sirius, too."

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely. After the war, people didn't talk to him about his parents as much. Maybe they thought he didn't need to hear it anymore, or maybe it was just that everyone who was friends with them was dead. But it was nice to hear that someone else was thinking about them on a day like this.

Dinner was served, and then suddenly dinner was over. People danced, and he and Ginny danced together, but soon they were swept apart. He danced with Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and then so many people he couldn't count them all. Finally they sat back down for dessert, which was over with as quickly as dinner. It seemed that this whole ceremony was going by in the blink of an eye.

He and Ginny were finishing up a piece of chocolate cake when Harry spied someone across the backyard. It was dusk now, and slightly darker. The yard was lit up by faerie lights, glistening over all the flowers gracing the tables. Harry blinked, trying to see clearer through all the decorations.

"Harry?" He heard Ginny's voice. "What are you looking at?"

"I thought I saw... No, I _must_ have seen Dudley." It sounded stupid, but he looked closer, and there he was. His cousin Dudley, looking thoroughly frightened and uncomfortable, sitting alone at a table, finishing up a slice of cake. He looked lonely, and Harry actually felt bad for him. He had come to a wizard house for Harry's wedding? The thought surprised and slightly touched him. He supposed Dudley really was turning over a new leaf. Harry turned to say something to Ginny, and saw she was twisting her hands in her lap.

"I hope you're not angry- I didn't tell you because I _never_ thought he'd come-"

"_You_ invited him?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes. I sent him an invitation along with everyone else. I wasn't sure if you'd want him here, but you told me that you weren't angry with him, and that he'd seemed... better last time you talked to him, before you left your aunt and uncle's house. Anyway, like I said, I never thought he'd come- he didn't tell us he was coming- so I just let it go. I'd almost forgotten, actually." She looked up nervously. Harry broke into a wide grin and leaned down to kiss her.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear. She felt another shock run down her spine. "I never would have done this by myself, but inviting him... that was very kind, Gin. I'm glad you did. At least I can start things off on a good note with him." Harry laughed. "And it's high time he met the Weasley's! _This_ should be a shock.... well maybe not. He _did_meet Fred and George that one time... and Dumbledore!" Ginny looked over in the direction where Harry had been gazing a moment before.

"So that's Dudley. Poor fellow. He looks terribly unhappy."

"I suppose I should go say hello."

"I'll come with you."

They got up and walked away from the table. Hermione gave them a quizzical look, but Ginny answered with a gesture to mean, _We'll explain later._

Harry reached his cousin, and stopped in front of the table. He didn't know what to say.

"Hello, Dudley," Ginny said. Harry was relieved, and he had to remember to thank her later.

His cousin looked up, as though shocked someone was finally speaking to him. "Hello."

"It's very nice of you to come, Dudley," Ginny said again, letting lose one of her dazzling smiles. "Harry and I are very happy you could be here."

Harry realized he had to start speaking soon or he would seem rude.

"It's nice to see you. It's been..."

"Years," his cousin answered for him.

"Yes. And I suppose I should introduce you... This is Ginny Weas- Potter," he stumbled. "Ginny, this is my cousin Dudley. But I know you knew that. So, um... have you been enjoying yourself?" _Stupid question, of course he hasn't been enjoying himself. _

"Sure." Silence. "It's nice. Thank you for inviting me."

"Well, it was nice to see you. And it was really nice of you to come." It fell silent again. Harry was truly glad that Dudley came, but he didn't have much more to say to him. "So, er, thanks." He and Ginny both said goodbye, and they left. Harry was glad that his cousin turned out better than his aunt and uncle.

"That was nice of you," Harry told Ginny.

"He deserves someone to be nice to him," she answered simply.

There were so many people who wanted to talk to them, but at almost ten o'clock Harry looked at Ginny. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded.

Ginny found Hermione, and went into the Burrow to change. Harry and Ron sat with each other. Ron had been having a great time with Hermione and his family, and his father had been having a good time with the other Grangers.

"Man, I can't believe that ten years ago we hadn't even met. You didn't even know you were a wizard. And here we are now..."

Harry nodded, surprised. "Yes... you're right," he said in shock.

"That tends to happen sometimes." Harry punched him in the arm. "But really, I'm happy for you two. As long as you don't get too gross about it. And _please,_ no cheesy Christmas cards, alright?"

Coming from Ron, this was the best Harry had ever gotten. "It's a deal."

Ginny came down then, in a bright green dress. Her hair looked dazzling, and Harry stood up and wrapped his arm around her. "You look beautiful."

"How's the color?"

"Umm..." Harry didn't know the appropriate reply to that. "It looks so pretty on you."

"I bought the dress because it's the color of your eyes," she said simply, and Harry kissed her softly. To their embarrassment, people started clapping. A large crowd had gathered to see them off, and Harry and Ginny just looked at each other in shock. _Is our wedding really over?_ Ginny asked herself.

Hermione came up and kissed them both on the cheek, and then Ginny was being hugged and Harry was being clapped on the back. They heard over two hundred people giving them well-wishes, and they felt people throwing rice. The crowd ushered them toward the garden gate, where Ginny and Harry clasped hands.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked her, looking into her warm, brown eyes.

"Definitely."

They apparated, leaving behind the Burrow and the cheerful sounds of their family.


	4. Paris

"Wait here," Harry said to Ginny, dropping her hand and picking up the luggage. He had cast a charm to make the suitcases lighter when they carried them through Paris on the way to tiny, Parisian apartment they were renting. He left Ginny in the hallway and opened the door, setting the luggage next to the small couch in the living room. There was a kitchenette, and a door that led off into the bedroom. A terrace overlooked Paris, twinkling gold with all the lights. Harry turned around and went back out to find Ginny.

Without saying anything, he picked her up in his arms and laid a kiss on her lips. She gasped in shock at first, then sighed. Harry carried her over the threshold and kicked the door closed with his foot. For an immeasurable length of time, he just held Ginny and kissed her, before gently setting her back on her feet.

She smiled up at Harry, and looked about the room.

"Oh, _Harry- _it's beautiful!" She slowly turned around, taking in all her surroundings. Harry walked over to the small black table next to a squishy looking couch, and sat down. Ginny wandered into the bedroom.

Harry was taking out a bottle of champagne when he heard Ginny call his name. "_Harry!"_ she sounded upset.

"Something wrong, Gin?" he asked.

"_Yes."_ He dropped the glass he was holding with a clatter and ran into the bedroom. He found Ginny, he arms crossed and a very frustrated look on her face, complete with a wrinkled brow. Looking around to see what could have prompted this, he saw what had irked her. Instead of one bed, there were two small, thin ones, separated by a dresser.

A bubble of laughter escaped Harry, before he started a huge fit on laughter. Ginny just sighed, still annoyed. He put his arm around her and wound a hand into her hair.

"I just asked for the best view in the place... I didn't specify..." He was still laughing. "Do you want a different room?"

Ginny looked around for a moment before answering. "No," she sighed again. "It_ is _beautiful."

"Well, we'll make do," said Harry. "Come on," he led her back into the main room. "_Reparo." _He tapped the broken glass and offered it to Ginny, before picking one up himself and pouring them some champagne. Ginny curled up like a cat next to him, cuddling between his arm and his chest. The clinked their glasses together.

"Here's to the rest of our lives," Ginny whispered. They each took a sip, and Harry leaned down to press his lips to hers again. His lips turned up into a smile, and a chuckle escaped through his lips.

"What's funny?" Ginny asked, still kissing him.

"I was just thinking... _Ron's not here."_

Ginny just pulled Harry closer to her. They were both buzzing with the knowledge that they were finally together, with nothing to keep them apart. Not even Voldemort.

After a few minutes, Ginny sat up straighter and pulled away. Harry groaned slightly.

"Give me five minutes," she said before kissing him again.

"No... two."

"Three."

"Two and a half."

"Deal," she whispered, kissing him again, before getting up and walking into the bathroom to change. She had already put her things into it as soon as they came into their room.

She slipped out of her dress and washed her face, pulling her hair off her neck. Looking into the mirror, she turned around a few times. A secret thrill ran through her, knowing that in a few minutes she and Harry would finally sleep together. She put her nightgown on, and walked out of the bathroom.

Harry was standing right outside the door, and his hands reached out to grab her. She shrieked in surprise, her heart skipping a beat.

"Harry! Don't _do _that!" Harry just laughed, winding his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter to him.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling.

"I love you, too." Their lips came together again, and soon their light kisses turned deeper. Their caresses turned to strokes, and their arms wrapped tighly around each other. Harry's shirt fell to the floor. Stumbling, they found their way to one of the beds while still keeping their lips together, and Ginny lifted her arms up. Harry slipped her silky nightgown over her head, his eyes traveling down her pale body.

"Gin, you're beautiful." Her hand wound itself into Harry's hair and pulled him closer. Harry helped Ginny lay back onto the bed.

* * *

Afterwards, they lay together, Ginny's head on Harry's chest.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A bit after one."

Ginny sat up and picked up Harry's shirt, slipping her arms into it. She inhaled his musky scent and stood up, walking over to the door that led out onto the balcony. Harry followed.

Ginny held onto the railing of the balcony and looked up at the stars, then at the lights reflecting into the Seine. She glanced sideways at her new husband, and the boy she's loved since she was ten.

"So...here we are..."' Ginny said.

"Here we are Gin." He looked at the side of her face, then looked back at the city of love. "You know..."

She turned her head. "What?"

"You know, the first time I saw you, Ginny, I felt something too. I just didn't know it."

She wrapped her arms around him and lightly kissed him on the lips, then buried her head in his chest.


	5. Making Plans

It was the Monday after Harry and Ginny's wedding, and Hermione had to work. She rose early, groaning and wanting more sleep, practically tripped on Crookshanks, and stumbled into the bathroom. She showered and put on her work robes, reluctantly stepping into the high-heeled shoes she was all but forced to wear. She loved her job, but being a witch in the workforce wasn't easy. She was expected to look nice _every day._

She tapped the tea kettle with her wand, and sat down at her small kitchen table, picking up the _Daily Prophet._She was interrupted a few seconds later by a brilliant white light. A terrier patronus was running about her kitchen.

"Dinner tonight?" Ron's voice came out of the terrier's mouth.

Hermione replied with a "Yes, please, as long as I don't have to cook."

A few minutes later, the terrier came back. "No worries. Come by my place when you're done working."

She smiled. Even if the day was long and tedious, at least she had something to look forward to.

She hadn't underestimated her work day. House-elf rights were virtually nonexistent, she had learned in the past few months, and getting people to actually care about them was extremely difficult. Still, it was a job she liked and a job she felt she was good at. But all day flashes of Harry's and Ginny's faces at their wedding were floating through her mind. Finally she gave up and took a lunch break.

Walking through the streets of London, she thought deeply about the last few days. She couldn't forget how happy Harry and Ginny were about getting married. From the very beginning of their engagement, both of them were adamant about how this decision was right for them. Hermione knew that. But she looked at herself, and she thought about Ron, and she thought about how much she loved him, and she was disappointed.

Their relationship had never moved as fast as Ginny and Harry's. That was why Hermione had been so surprised when she learned that they hadn't slept together yet; Ron and Hermione always seemed to be lagging behind the other couple. Not that Hermione minded, exactly. But Ron was always a bit confused about his feelings, and for awhile she was, too, and she was always much too shy to admit them.

But she and Ron belonged together, just like Harry and Ginny. She was positive. And she wanted to marry him.

It didn't take the wedding to make her see that. She knew it all along. But they'd been a couple for two years, and had known each other for seven years before that. It was time that she just bit the bullet and asked him herself. After all, how else did things get done? Even in their first year, she and Harry had been the ones to execute things. _I should have known, getting involved with Ron, that I'd have to call _all_ the shots. _She knew Ron wasn't as mature as her. Maybe he wouldn't be ready to get married yet. That would be fine. But anything more permanent would be better... like moving in together. Honestly, there was no need for them to be living in two apartments, one of them was always over at the others.

She smiled to herself as she walked back into the ministry a few minutes later. Moving in together would be the perfect step to take right now, she knew. It was the next step in their relationship, and she had read that men liked to take things a bit slower. Hopefully Ron wouldn't have a problem with that... _What'll I do if he says no? _she asked herself, not wanting to think about how she would feel afterwards.

* * *

It was ten o'clock, and Hermione was following Ron into his kitchen, padding in thick wool socks that his mother had made her. She looked at the clock.

"It's eleven o'clock in Paris, right now." She smiled playfully. "I wonder what Harry and Ginny are doing?" her tone was mock-innocent.

"Sleeping," Ron grunted. She poked him and chuckled.

"You are so grumpy sometimes, you know that?" she said endearingly.

He poured them both steaming cups of tea, and led her back out into the living room.

"I like it when a man makes me tea," she whispered.

"Good, because that's about all I can make." Ron laid down on the couch, and she laid next to him, nestling up to him. She noted how their bodies fit together perfectly, and how good it felt to be near him. Ron was just like a big teddy-bear. She always felt safe and content in his arms. She felt his lips on her hair.

_Do it now,_ she told herself. _There's no better time._ In her head, she had just stated what she wanted, came right out with her feelings, and she and Ron had discussed options and eventually come to a reasonable agreement. But now she knew that she could not do that. _I'm too shy,_ she thought. She had never felt more vulnerable, and she hadn't even said anything yet.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Ron, do you ever think about us?"

"Sure I do. I think about you all the time," he answered simply.

"No... not me. I mean us, as in... you _and _me. Together." Each word felt heavy on her tongue. _You're doing well, Hermione. Don't worry. And it's Ron you're talking to... no need to go crazy._

Ron swallowed. "Yes, I do. A lot, actually."

"What do you think about us? I mean, as a couple?" He looked at her curiously, as though wondering why she suddenly was asking all these questions about their relationship.

"I think we're alright. I mean, I love you Hermione. And I think we should be together... you don't want to break up, do you?" His eyes widened.

"No, no, that's not what I mean at all." She looked up at him. "I was thinking something more permanent. Like maybe-"

"Getting married?" Ron asked, sitting up a bit.

"What- I mean-" she was distracted. This wasn't how she had imagined it. Ron smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Is that what you mean?"

"Well, I don't know." She looked into Ron's eyes for a few moments, and she saw pure happiness there... _Maybe, just maybe... _"I just want something more permanent. I love you, you know, and I don't want to be away from you. After all that's happened, I don't think we should take anything for granted, and I've known you for ages and I can't imagine being without you, Ron. And there's no use in us having two apartments anyway, it's a bit of a waste of money-"

"Hermione." Ron took her hands in his own, and took a deep breath. "Will you- will you marry me?"

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. She was frozen for a long moment, taken off guard by his question. She saw a flicker of fear go through Ron's eyes after her lengthy hesitation, before she threw herself onto him and kissed him.

"Yes, yes, _yes!"_ She laughed and kissed him over and over. "Oh, Ron, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mione." For hours they just lay together, quietly talking and kissing softly.

A smile played across Ron's lips.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"I was just thinking... Mum's going to _die._She'll be so happy. It's never been a secret that she wanted you and Harry to be Weasleys... I guess she's gotten her wish."

"Ron... I was just thinking. Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone for awhile."

He looked at her, slightly annoyed. "But I want to- I want to tell everyone. Why not?" he demanded.

"It's not that I'm _ashamed,_" she explained, wanting to be as clear as possible. "Really, I want to tell everyone too. And I can't wait to see the look on your mum's face. Or mine. And Harry's, when he finds out... but... Harry and Ginny _just_ got married. And I don't want..." she struggled to explain this to Ron. "See, if it were me, and I had just gotten married, and I got home from my honeymoon to find out that my brother and best friend were getting married, I would feel... not jealous, but a little annoyed. Not that Harry and Ginny would be mad we stole their spotlight... but we should give them time. I'm just asking for about two weeks or so, just until everything calms down. And besides, we should tell Harry first. He's been with us this whole time. And we'll have to wait until he gets back home."

Ron nodded, understanding. Hermione knew these things, he didn't. Sometimes it would just be easier to have Hermione around him all the time, helping him decide what to do. "I guess you're right... still. It'll be hard."

"Yes. But I think I can make it a bit easier..." she looked into his blue eyes with her brown ones.

"How?"

"I don't have to be at work until noon tomorrow. There's a morning meeting for most of the people in my department, because they haven't been up to scratch. But I don't have to go."

"Of course you don't," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"So I was thinking... I'll be so _bored...._ Maybe you could think of something to do?" she asked innocently. "Maybe-"

But she didn't finish, because Ron already met his lips with hers.

**This might be my favorite chapter to far... Please review!!! I love to hear your feedback, and that means _anyone!_ Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Friends

Harry awoke and rolled over, not yet opening his eyes. He felt warm sunlight streaming on his bare skin and felt like his whole body was filled with it. A moment later, he heard a light sigh as Ginny turned over in her sleep. He opened his eyes, rolling over to his side. Ginny's eyes were closed, and a lovely pink flush was painted on her cheeks, and her mouth was slightly parted. Her straight red hair was messily spread over the pillow, but she looked beautiful.

Harry felt a small bit of dread wash over him. Today was the last full day that had in Paris together. They were going to spend the night, and wake up early to go to the Burrow for breakfast. The Burrow was still Harry's favorite place in the world, but he was beginning to think that Paris was a close second. Of course, they would be finishing up moving Ginny's things into Grimmauld Place tomorrow. After that she would live there permanently.

For the past few days, they had spent lazy mornings in bed, had long breakfasts in the early afternoon, and then spent the rest of the day walking around the city, going sightseeing and taking pictures. They had found a Parisian wizard who owned a restaurant, and had eaten there a few times just so they could be themselves. But they also went on muggle tours just for fun.

Ginny stirred again, and rolled over, settling herself against Harry. He was beginning to develop a rhythm with her, and he could imagine their life together. He would be happy if it stayed just like this forever, but he knew that real life had to barge in sometime. Still, living with Ginny, eating breakfast with her every morning, coordinating a schedule around work... it would be so much better than doing all that alone. And coming home from work to be with Ginny was so much more inviting than just coming home alone.

He became aware that Ginny had woken up. She was looking up at him, her eyes still looking sleepy. "What are you thinking about?"

"You, moving in. And how nice it'll be."

"Are you ready to go back to real life?"

"As long as it's with you, Gin," he whispered, smiling.

"Oh, Harry," she smiled back.

"What?"

"That was _so_ cheesy." She poked him lightly in the ribs.

"Yes, but it's true."

"Good. I'm glad." She leaned up to kiss him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he smiled against her lips. "What do you want to do today?"

She scrunched her brow, unsure. "I don't know yet... why don't we give it a while, till I decide what to do?" She leaned closer into him, wrapping one of her legs around his.

"I'm fine with that..."

* * *

A week later, Ginny was moved into Grimmauld Place and adjusting well. She adjusted especially well to the house having more than one bathroom. She and Harry shared the master bathroom, but it was already bigger than the one at the Burrow, and sharing it with one person was hardly an issue.

The house was looking much less gloomy than when she had seen it the first time. Sirius and her mother had done so much work on it during her fourth year that it had been easy for Harry to finish it up. The troll umbrella case had been removed, but not gotten rid of. "It reminds me of Tonks," Ginny had said, causing them all the keep it.

Hermione had done a little research, and found some noise-proof curtains that prevented Mrs. Black's portrait from screeching at anyone in the house. Also, with Kreacher in so much of a better mood, the house was well taken care of and clean. And once Ginny moved in, she had added her own personal touches, making the house _her _home as well. Her decorating decisions had complemented the old decor, and the house now had a slightly fresher spin. All in all, she was _very _excited to move in.

That Friday, she and Harry were having Ron and Hermione over for dinner, in order to celebrate.

"Isn't that what the wedding reception is for?" Harry had asked Ginny when she invited them.

"No, the reception is to celebrate us getting married. This is to celebrate me moving out of the Burrow!" Of course, Ginny still adored the Burrow. But it wasn't a secret how hard it was to find any privacy. Harry and Ginny knew that for a fact.

At six o'clock there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Ginny yelled, racing to the door, as though trying to beat her brothers to it.

"Gin, there's only two of us... you don't need to do that anymore."

"Oh. Right. It's so different," she giggled at her confusion.

"Right." Harry held out his hand, signaling that she was free to open the door. Behind it stood Ron and Hermione, looking glowingly happy. Better yet, Hermione was holding a dish of food.

"Oh, _yes!"_ Harry cried out, reaching for the dish. "I love when Hermione brings over food!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny.

"Here, Hermione, I want to show you what I did with the hideously ugly couch-" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and led her inside. Ron followed Harry downstairs into the kitchen to put away the food.

"Wow, it looks much better. The whole house does... I suppose it's part Kreacher, part you-"

"And partly Harry cleaning up beforehand to make it seem like it always looks this nice." Ginny winked.

"True!" Hermione laughed.

"Now... Hermione. _You_ certainly look happy. What's been going on? I know something is- don't hide it-"

"Oh, don't be silly!" Hermione said, quickly. "Nothing. You also look happy... but I _know _what's been going on!"

Ginny, distracted, didn't quite register Hermione's rushed tone. "Yes... I suppose you do. But it is _not _'nice.'"

"What?" Hermione looked perplexed. "What _happened?"_

"No... It's _better _than nice!" Ginny leaned back, bouncing against the pillows on the couch. "I mean, really... wow. It was... really special."

Hermione had a slightly smug look on her face. "I told you so."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "No, actually, you didn't. You didn't tell me _anything_ that would actually help me, other than try to terrorize me with details about my brother-"

"Yes, you're right..."

Back in the kitchen, Ron was walking about in tense little circles as Harry was casting a warming charm on Hermione's dish so it would stay toasty for them to eat later. He was also getting a couple butterbeers to take out, but Ron's pacing was bothering him.

"Something on your mind?" He asked when he couldn't take it anymore.

Ron looked at Harry as though he hadn't noticed he was there. "Oh! Er, yes." Then he resumed his pacing.

"Do you want to tell me what it is?"

"So, now you can talk about feelings?" Ron teased.

"I have to. I'm not a single man anymore," Harry laughed.

"True. Hermione's had that effect on me... but there is something I wanted to talk to you about. But you can't tell Ginny or Hermione I told you. She'll be upset, I'm not ready to tell anyone yet- I promised I wouldn't-"

"Are you cheating on Hermione?" Harry blurted out, nervous. What would he do then? He couldn't see how he could forgive Ron for that... but he'd have to. Ron was his best friend. What was he _thinking?_

"No, idiot!"

"Oh. Ok."

"No- I promised Hermione I wouldn't say anything yet... but you should know. You've gotta let her tell you herself later. And act like you didn't hear anything from me."

"Well, what is it?" Harry demanded.

"We're... we're sort of engaged. It came suddenly, she was at my place, and then she started talking about 'something more permanant,' she kept saying, and then, I don't know what happened, then we were engaged. Hermione told me not to say anything, so we could give Ginny some time to be, you know, the bride and all that. Which I totally get. But I had to tell you-"

"Oh, thank goodness! Finally!"

"What?!" Ron was taken aback.

"Gin and I have been talking about this for months... we can't believe it hasn't happened yet. I was actually going to ask you about it soon enough. This is _great."_

Ron looked surprised. "Well... well, thanks, mate. I didn't know how you'd react."

"No, this is really great! But I don't know when you should tell Gin... maybe let Hermione decide that, she's always good with those things..."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"And I'll pretend like I didn't know."

During dinner, Ron and Harry kept exchanging glances as Hermione and Ginny rehashed the wedding, and Ginny talked about Paris (though, of course, sparing the details that would be too much for her dear brother's delicate ears). Ginny and Hermione could see them exchanging glances.

Harry and Ginny were climbing into bed a few hours later and turning out their light. Ginny lay motionless for a few seconds, before turned towards Harry in the dark.

"What's happening? What did Ron tell you in the kitchen?"

"Nothing-" he said, obviously guilty.

"Harry, don't lie to me. What happened?" A few seconds passed.

"He told me not to tell you... yet... but..." Harry was about to break.

Ginny sat up like a rocket. "Ohmigod, Ron and Hermione are getting married! I _knew _something was up with her!"

"Oh, good! Now I can tell him you guessed! I'm off the hook," he sighed with relief, and she hit him with a pillow before squealing a bouncing up and down a bit on the mattress.

"Oh, I'm so _excited! _This is so great! I always knew it would work out this way, _always._ For years I've been hoping..." She fell silent, before a bit of hurt touched her voice. She spoke her next words softly and delicately. "So, er, why didn't Ron and Hermione want me to know?"

"It's not that they didn't want you to know!" Harry exclaimed, not wanting her feelings hurt. He could imagine why they would be, though. "It was Hermione's idea, Ron said. Hermione doesn't know that I know yet, either. She wanted to give us, especially you, time to, as Ron said, "be a bride," or something. I think Hermione thinks that she'll be stepping on our tails by getting engaged."

Ginny clucked her tongue. "Poor Hermione. She can get engaged whenever she wants... well, not _whenever _she wants," Ginny corrected herself. "That might be messy... but when she does get engaged, she should be able to tell people. It's very sweet of her to think of us."

"Yeah."

"Still... we were never much for attention anyway... I've already had enough." She grunted a bit. "Does it ever let up?"

"I'm sure it will soon, once it all become old news. But Gin, you can't ever get pregnant, or we'll be in the tabloids again," he said jokingly.

She laughed. "Oh, ok, I'll try to control that.... But let's act surprised, ok? When they tell us?"

"That's the plan."

"So we'll _all _be in-laws now, won't we?"

"Yes... I never had that problem of the bad in-laws, did I? But I guess you didn't either."

"No."

"Jeez... your mum is gonna have a heart attack when she finds out about Hermione," Harry realized. Ginny smiled, imagining her mother crying.

"And my dad- full access to muggles, all the time!"

"So, I suppose everything's working out," he mused.

"Yes. Like our live have been doused with Felix Felicis!"

"Almost..."

"Night, Harry."

"Night."


	7. Spilling the News

Though Harry and Ginny promised to keep Ron and Hermione's engagement a secret, it didn't take long for George to find out. Ginny needed broom equipment, and was shopping in Diagon Alley. Of course, she had to stop into the joke shop for a bit to say hello. Ron was starting work at the ministry, and scarcely ever worked in the shop anymore. Of course, it was now thriving and they had many other employees.

"It's my little sister!" George yelled out from across the shop as she opened the door. Tired of carrying around her purchases, she sighed and put them down behind the desk and walked over to her brother, giving him a hug.

"George!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I just needed some stuff for my broom, and some new gloves. The usual..." she rolled her eyes.

"I like that you're a Quidditch player, because you're always in Diagon Alley. Anyway, how's Harry? Is he treating you ok?" George made a sterm face.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, he's terrible. He already started beating me!" George cracked a smile.

"Alright, alright, I'll trust your judgement. But I'm your big brother. It's my job to check up on you; Fred would want nothing less. But on the subject of news," his interest really seemed peaked now, "What's going on between Ron and Hermione? they're all giggly and obnoxious and won't tell me anything! Normally I wouldn't care-"

"_That's_ a lie!" Ginny scoffed, but George just ignored her and continued.

"And Ron's definitely told Harry, and he's definitely told you. Tell me."

"Did you expect me to come in today? Or were you just waiting patiently for the chance to grill me for information?"

"Not patiently. I was going to floo to your house this afternoon if you didn't stop in today. But go on. Angelina's been wondering, too. For her sake, tell me!"

She looked away. "I'm not really supposed to say..." she hedged.

George scoffed again. "Yeah, and Fred and I weren't supposed to open this joke shop, but look how well it's doing!" He made a gesture to his flourishing business, then another to one of his purple-clad employees to keep an eye on the customers.

"It's not the same thing. They told me not to tell anyone yet-"

"Yet? So you can tell me later? Then what's the difference?"

Ginny shifted from foot to foot, wanting to tell him. But then her conscience came back. She looked him straight in the eye. "No. They trusted me with the information, and they'll tell you when it's time."

"You mean they trusted Harry with the information, and he told you? I know that if they told you, they'd tell mom and dad, and then me. Harry already spilled. The secret's already out."

"That's not what I said!"

"No, but you basically did. You can just blame it on Harry. Tell me!"

"No! It's their secret! They have to tell you eventually- it'll become obvious in a few months."

George took a step back, mouth open. "Hermione's pregnant, isn't she?"

"No!" Ginny said. "Stop jumping to conclusions."

"I can't. You're not giving me any information. But thank god... I didn't need _those_ mental pictures... A baby that looks like Ron? Ugh."

"Stop it!" Ginny defended.

"So if that's not it, then what could it be...? Ah!" His eyes grew round, and then a satisfied look came onto his face. "They're engaged."

Ginny looked a bit horrified, knowing that she'd led him to this conclusion. "No. No, they're not-"

"Yes, yes they are!" He laughed out loud and clapped his hands once. "Thanks so much sis." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek before turning around, and calling over his shoulder: "See you Sunday at mum and dad's! I'm sure they're going to want to have us over after they hear the news!"

"Oh, no you don't!" She ran after him. "Don't you dare tell them that I told you-"

"I already said, I'm blaming it on Harry!"

"No!" she yelled, exasperated, but George had already apparated out of the shop.


	8. Family Drama

Hermione and Ron were sitting on her couch, cuddling. Ron was twirling a piece of Hermione's hair around his finger, and they were sharing a bowl of ice cream.

A loud _crack_ interrupted their moment, and they jumped. George appeared, then made a gagging sound and pretended to be disgusted while covering his eyes. Despite themselves, Ron and Hermione scooted a bit away from each other, and Ron put down the ice cream.

"Care to knock?" Ron asked his brother.

George ignored him. "I shouldn't have to see that!"

"Maybe if you didn't apparate right into people's living rooms, you wouldn't," Hermione told him. George just shrugged.

"Harry and Ginny don't act like that!" he accused with an air of a three-year-old. "I went to your house, first, Ron, but you weren't there, so I came here, and by then I was already too curious and couldn't bear to apparate onto the stoop. But... more importantly: isn't there something you should be telling me?" George looked them both straight in the eyes, as though trying to read them.

Hermione didn't miss a beat. "No. Nothing we should be telling you."

"So, you are saying that you are not, in fact, engaged?" George took a step back, satisfied at the look of surprise that crossed Hermione's face.

"How do you know?" she demanded. It didn't take long before she figured it out: Ron's ears were slowly turning pink. "Did you tell him?"

Ron looked down, ashamed of himself. "Um... no. I _might've_ let it slip to Harry last week..."

Hermione rose one eyebrow. "Harry told you?" she asked George.

"Sure. You could say that," his eyes shifted.

"Ginny told you," Hermione finished.

"Yes."

She shrugged. "Everyone was going to find out sometime. Did Ginny seem upset?"

George looked thoughtful, and Ron looked happy that he was not going to be told off for spilling the beans.

"I couldn't say," George answered. "I must admit that I _may_ have led her to telling me... and then I left before she could do anything about it. You know Ginny- I had to get out of there fast. Don't want to be on the wrong side of one of her hexes."

Hermione took a deep breath, looking at Ron. "Well, now we've got to tell your mum."

"Alright," he shrugged. "But George, if you value our lives, remember that you _did not hear about this before mum._ Pass on the message to Harry and Ginny- she'll just die if she's the last to know."

Finally placated, George nodded. "Ok. I've gotten my information- that's all I want. Except maybe a price for silence?"

Hermione threw a pillow at him, which he neatly dodged before apparating. She grunted. "He is _so annoying!"_

"Yes, but you love him," Ron said.

"I don't know about that..." she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ginny went home, feeling guilty. She knew that by now, George had probably already bothered Ron and Hermione. She just hoped they weren't angry with her. She scribbled a quick apology to them and tied it to her owl's foot before throwing it out the window and sitting down on the couch, taking her head in her hands. Hopefully the owl would get to them before George, but she knew that was unlikely. The most she could hope for was that George wouldn't tell mum that she and Harry knew before everyone and didn't tell... her mum wouldn't be able to stand being the last to know.

But a few hours passed without disruption, and she enjoyed her alone time. It was one of the few and far between days without quidditch practice, and she passed it by taking a nap and reading a book with her feet propped up on the foot rest.

At around five, Harry came home and saw her curled up on the couch.

"You look comfy," he smiled at her. She stretched out and flexed her toes before looking up and smiling at him. She got up out of the chair and waited for Harry to sit down in it, before climbing onto his lap and nestling into his shoulder.

"I did something bad today..." she began.

"What did you do?" Harry smirked.

"I accidentally led George to the conclusion that Ron and Hermione are engaged. So now he knows and I bet he's already told them about it."

"That's not so bad. Everyone was going to find out already."

"Yes, but he's telling everyone you told him. I tried to stop him, but he disappeared!"

Harry hugged her close to him. "It's ok. That's what I'm here for."

Ginny laughed. "But you just wait. If George decided to be nice, he'll let Ron and Hermione tell mum themselves. If he wanted to be mean, _he'll _tell her, spoiling the excitement for them, and making her mad at us _and_ Ron and Hermione. He'd better be nice. If he is, she'll be so excited."

No sooner had she said this than her owl sailed through the open window, followed by the family owl (Errol had unfortunately passed away, and a new owl had replaced him. The new owl was much steadier).

She opened Ron and Hermione's reply first. It was written in Ron's handwriting.

_Hey, Ginny, Harry. It's no problem- he was bound to find out anyway. My fault for not telling mum first. But Hermione and I just told mum ourselves- she was really excited. I'm sure she'll want to talk to you- but we'll see you and Harry soon, ok? Love you. Hermione sends her love, too. -Ron_

She smiled and passed the letter over to Harry, before breaking the seal on the letter coming from the Burrow. This one was written in her mum's handwriting.

_Dear Harry and Ginny- There's some exciting news in the family. I'll let Hermione and Ron tell you first-_ Here, Ginny could see the handwriting shaking with excitement. She laughed to herself and rolled her eyes. _But I hope you two can come for lunch on Sunday. Let me know- but you had better be there! Lots of love, mum._

After giving the note to Harry, she wrote a reply to her mother, letting her know that Hermione and Ron had 'just' told her the news, and that she was _so_ excited for them (the latter part was true) and that, of course, she and Harry would be attending on Sunday.

She and Harry were laying in bed that night, and her mind was happily and drowsily reliving her day. Harry's arm was wrapped around her waist, and he was already asleep, his breathing low and even. Sometimes her family bothered her, but it was days like this that, despite all the drama, made everything worthwhile. It was just fun to see how everyone cared for each other and liked to push each other's buttons.

She fell asleep excited about lunch on Sunday.


	9. The Burrow

When Harry and Ginny arrived at the Burrow, they were greeted with the customary kisses and hugs from the family. Angelina and George were there, as well as Bill and Fleur, Hermione and Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Charlie and Percy. The majority of the attention was on Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, zis eez wonderful!" Fleur cooed, kissing them both on the cheeks. Harry looked and Ginny and winked, and she giggled. Despite Ron and Hermione's relationship, it was still hilarious to make fun of his old crush on Fleur.

"Atta boy Ron... Finally came to your senses!" Bill interjected.

"Ron's getting married- eew..." George pretended to be disgusted, and Angelina slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up, you prat!" Ron defended.

Harry laughed.

The meal was served soon, and they all settled down at the crowded table, chattering happily.

"We were thinking of getting married soon," Hermione said. "There's really no reason to wait, and neither of us wants a long engagement."

"Yeah," Ron added. "And not too many people either. Basically just you all, and a few friends."

"Neville and Luna, obviously," Hermione continued.

"Dean and Seamus," said Ron.

"Ooh, but if we invite them, we have to invite Lavender and the Patil twins." Hermione clicked her tongue.

"And if we invite them-" Ron started.

"Then _everyone_ will hear about it, and be offended!" she finished.

"Exactly."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Maybe we'll just keep it really small. You all, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Andromeda and Teddy, my parents of course, Aunt Myriel-" Ginny giggled, and Ron's ears turned red. "But I feel like we're leaving so many people out," Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. "Don't worry, dear. You don't have to plan everything today. We can start next week, or whenever you like."

"Start?" asked Hermione in surprise. "Oh, no. I've thought this through completely already. This is about the fourth time we've rehashed the guest list. I've already contacted a minister, called a pianist and decided a date." She blushed. "Well, _we_ have anyway. But it can all be changed, because we want you all there. I couldn't get married without any one of you here."

Mr. Weasley patted Hermione's hand. "That means a lot, Hermione. When were you planning to get married?"

"October 5th. That gives us a bit over a month, and not enough time for the whole press to get a hold of it and get us bombarded by photography."

After the final battle, it seemed like Ron and Hermione were as famous as Harry for awhile. It had died down, but they had considerably more attention on them now than before.

"That eez perfect!" Fleur exclaimed. "I will 'elp you, 'ermione. I theenk, for you, that peenk roses are perfect!" She clapped her hands together. "Where will you be getting married?"

Ron answered this time. "We're not sure yet, and we don't want to put anyone out. But we were talking, and thinking that there wasn't a place for us to marry besides here, at the Burrow. If that's alright with you, mum."

"Of _course _it's alright, Ron dear. I would be offended if you chose anywhere else!"

By the time Harry and Ginny left two hours later, it seemed like half the wedding had been planned.

"Now _why_ couldn't it have been like that for us? With our wedding it was always, 'how many of this?' or 'what color for that?'" Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, but the end result was the same: we were married, and they will be, too."

"True... but you know how much we both hate pre-planning things."

"And Hermione loves it. Maybe we should have switched weddings... Nah. I wouldn't change anything."

They spent the rest of their day outside, taking a long walk and enjoying the warmth. Summer was almost over, and soon the leaves would be turning orange and the air would be turning cool.

"It _still _feels strange, even after all this time. It's almost September, and I keep thinking it's time for me to go back to Hogwarts," Ginny said. "September's always been Hogwarts month. Even when I was really, really little, Bill was going to Hogwarts in September. So now, with no one going... it feels strange."

"Don't put it past Hermione to go back _again."_

_"Really,_ Harry!"

"I know what you mean. I really miss that place... It's no fun to get in trouble in London. Because then you get in _real_ trouble. I wish I had just a normal year to goof off."

"Yeah, you were always kind of busy, weren't you? Saving the world, and all that?" She spoke offhandedly, and laughed. "Still. It all paid off."

They made it back to Grimmauld place when it was nearing dark. They ate dinner early, and retired to bed early as well- though sleeping was not on their minds. At midnight, they finally fell asleep entangled together.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Shell Cottage...

Fleur sat in the bathroom alone, her heart pounding. _Could it be?_ She asked herself. _Could I really be... pregnant?_

She held up her wand to her abdomen, and muttered an incantation. A puff of colored smoke flew out of her wand, confirming her thoughts.

"Bill! Bill, come quick! I 'ave something to tell you...!"


	10. Visiting Hogwarts

Ginny was well enjoying married life. There days had started to take shape and become ordinary.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF HARRY AND GINNY POTTER:

At six-thirty, and alarm clock would ring, waking them up. Harry took showers at night, and Ginny took her showers in the morning, so there was not too much bathroom traffic. While Ginny showered, Harry made her breakfast (with the help of Kreacher, obviously). Of course, they seldom actually woke up at six-thirty, because that was far too early for the both of them.

At about seven-thirty, Harry would apparate to the ministry and start work. His job started early, but they granted him privelages and he was able to attend almost every one of Ginny's Quidditch matches.

After Harry left, Ginny had about an hour and a half to do whatever she liked before leaving for Quidditch practice. It took some time to warm up and get ready once she reached the pitch. On Mondays and Wednesdays, she had practice from ten to noon before a lunch break, and then again from two to six. It was a lot of work, but she loved the job and wouldn't change it for anything. On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, she had practice from one to five only, and on game days she was done as soon as the game was finished (Unfortunately, one rainy day she had been playing until well past midnight, for the seekers couldn't see the snitch). Saturdays were even lighter, resting the team up for the heavy work on Mondays. Harry spent his days at the ministry or looking for dark wizards (though usually he was investigating from inside his office or attending long, tedious trials). He loved his job, too, though there was considerably less action than he originally thought.

When she was done with practice, she would head home. Harry was either already waiting for her, or she would wait for him before dinner. They would dine alone, or sometimes with friends (a week seldom went by without one or two dinners with Ron and Hermione), or sometimes they went out. If Ron or Hermione joined them when they went out, the night usually ended up far more exciting than originally planned (if only because Ron and Harry could not spend any time together without finding something interesting that they had to go investigate. Honestly, Ginny thought Harry would get this out of his system working in an auror's office, but it was not true).

Once dinner was over, Harry and Ginny would relax and talk, going over their days and catching up on lost time. Sometimes they stayed like this until late into the night, and a few times they had even fallen asleep there. But usually they made it into their bedroom, finishing off the day with something a little more private.

It was a simple life, but one that Ginny enjoyed. Her weeks were going by, peppered with the news of the development of Ron and Hermione's wedding, and parts that she herself had to plan. As the only bridesmaid, she was picking out her own dress (which she still had to do).

That day was a Friday, and she got home earlier than expected. She wasn't very tired, and wanted to do something fun that night. She heard the door open shortly after, and Harry came home.

She ran up to him and kissed him fervently, letting him wrap his arms around her. "I'm happy to see you, too," he said, laughing.

"Want to do something tonight?"

"Sure, why not?" he asked, hanging up his cloak. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure. Something we haven't done in a long time. Something fun, not just dinner with Ron and Hermione. Not that that isn't fun, I mean!" she amended.

"No, I know what you mean..." He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and thought. "What do you have going on tomorrow? I don't have work all weekend."

"Me neither. Quidditch practice was cancelled because we don't have a game until next Friday- easy week. We've got heavy practice Tuesday, though. Six hours."

"So we could go away for the weekend?" he asked. She thought about that.

"Yes, I suppose we could. I don't want to vacation or anything, though..." she sighed. "No beach. Maybe something... adventurous. I want to _do_ something."

"Adventurous?" He raised an eyebrow, before getting excited. "I have the perfect idea! Let's go back to Hogwarts! We could just have fun there this weekend!"

"Hogwarts? Now?"

"Yeah, sure! When you and Hermione were still there I went all the time, and barely gave McGonagall any notice. She was always happy to have me, and I'm sure she'd be happy to see you. I mean, she saw us at the wedding, but there wasn't really a chance to talk. Do you want to go? I never really got to show you the wonders of the Marauders Map!"

Ginny thought for just a few seconds before answering. "Sure, why not? I'll go pack us some cloths, and you bring the invisibility cloak and the Marauders map."

"Why bother with the cloak? We're not students anymore, we won't get into any trouble!"

"Harry Potter, I am beginning to think you've gotten old. What is the point of sneaking around the school if we aren't sneaking?"

He rolled his eyes. "Us and Ron and Hermione are pretty much the only adults, apart from teachers, allowed into the school on a daily basis. We couldn't be sneaking around anyway. If we do, we'll just look like adults who want to be students at Hogwarts again."

"Harry. We do want to be students at Hogwarts again."

"I don't know about you, but I am so glad I'm done with potions... but I would go for that common room again. And the food!"

She rolled her eyes. "Always about the food! But humor me, Harry. Bring the cloak."

"Alright then."

A few minutes later, he had spoken to McGonagall and retrieved his dad's cloak and the Marauder's map. Ginny had packed a small bag of clothing for them, and they were on their way.

"No soot on the carpet, please," Professor McGonagall said curtly as they whizzed into her room.

"Hello, Professor!" Harry said brightly, happier to see her now than he ever had been as a student.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Ginny. Welcome. Dinner will be served soon, and you are welcome to sit at the staff table. Mr. Potter, you can show Mrs. Potter the guest room, and as always I expect you to set a good example to the young children. Not that I'm worried about you two." She gave them as warm a smile as she could.

"Thanks, Professor," Ginny said. "See you at dinner!"

An hour later, they were walking down into the Great Hall. "Oh!" Ginny exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm eating dinner at Hogwarts again!"

"I know, that's how I felt the first time." They walked past the house tables that, despite many people who integrated their seating, still had their house colors on them. He could see that the green and silver table still was made up entirely of Slytherins, though the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were integrating quite completely. They were going to make their way up to the staff table, but were hounded by people who wanted to talk to them. Giving up, Harry and Ginny sat down next to some Gryffindors who were first years during Harry's sixth. His presence sent the whole room into a titter, but by the time dinner was over, it hadn't really died down. He leaned over to Ginny. "I think we might need to get the cloak out again, just to sneak away..."

She smiled, already planning their adventure.


	11. Nighttime Wanderings

**Hey guys, I really like this chapter, myself, and I hope you do too! Please review this and (not that I don't love to hear it) I would really like to read something other than "Update!" Just because I want to get some nice, constructive criticism! Thanks so much for reading, and more to come!**

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Ginny went upstairs into Gryffindor Tower, taking a separate spiral staircase that held an extra room for him and Ginny to sleep in that night. Neither planned to sleep yet, but they needed somewhere to go until the rest of the castle was asleep.

They could hear games of exploding snap, shrieks of giggles, and groans as the children downstairs lost games of Wizard Chess. But Harry and Ginny were pouring over the Marauders Map.

"I think we should to go the kitchens first," Ginny said. "I always liked it down there."

"You've been there before?" he asked her quizzically.

"Harry," she looked at him, rolling her eyes. "I'm the younger sister of Fred and George. Of course I've been there." Mentioning Fred had begun to get easier, as long as they were talking like this, about things that didn't hurt.

"Right. I forgot," he laughed. "I still can't believe we've never done this before! I snuck around Hogwarts so much in my day, yet I never did it with you." He shook his head mournfully.

"Well, we only went out for a few weeks, and I was busying _trying_ to study for O.W.L.s. Of course, you didn't let me!" She made a face, and he leaned forward and kissed her.

"You were very fun to distract," he pointed out.

"Oh, thanks so much Harry."

"Anyway, so we're going down to the kitchens, then where?"

"How about the restricted section of the library? I've always wondered what was in there," she put in.

"Yes! We could read about all those things we were never allowed to!" he exclaimed.

"Then sneak into Slughorn's office and misplace all his things!"

"And McGonagall's office!"

"Uh... Harry?" Ginny said after a minute. "We have definitely lost our touch. It's like we've gone back in time. Why on earth would we want to mess with Slughorn's stuff? Who even _cares_?"

Harry sighed. "I guess you're right. Anyway, the best adventures I ever had with Ron, we didn't plan. So let's just see what we come up with!"

"Alright," she agreed. He pulled out the Marauders map while they waited, which she hadn't seen since her fifth year at Hogwarts.

"McGonagall's with Slughorn in his room!" Ginny giggled, horrified. "I wonder what they're doing."

Harry gave her a disgusted look. "Why would you want to picture that?"

She just laughed harder. "Just do it. Just imagine." Harry did, and shuddered. "Do you feel old being here?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do. But I'm still happy to be here."

"Me too. I feel the same way. Ooh, tomorrow we should go see Hagrid. I'm dying to!"

"Yes, we should. I haven't broken my teeth on one of his rock cakes in ages," Harry joked.

At midnight, Harry and Ginny crept out under his invisibility cloak and headed down for the picture of the large bowl of fruit, tickling the pear. An explosion of house-elves found them, and they fell to their knees to show their appreciation to Harry.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir!"

"Conqueror of the Dark Lord!"

"The Chosen One!" The chanted like this in their squeaky voices until Harry demanded that they stopped complimenting him and promising their eternal servitude.

Harry and Ginny shook the more fervent ones off, out of the crowd, a very small female house elf appeared. She was wearing a navy skirt that was pressed quite neatly and a tea towel with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Winky is happy to see you, sir," she bowed low, and Harry felt his jaw drop. He hadn't expected to see her again! And here she was, looking happy as could be. Remembering the last time he saw her, he had to blink his eyes again. There weren't any signs of empty butterbeer bottles, either. Quickly, he explained to Ginny to Winky was, though she had already heard most of the stories.

"I'm very glad to meet you, Winky," Ginny said kindly, leaning down and offering Winky a finger of hers to shake. "I've heard so much about you."

"Winky is honored, Madam, to meet such a lovely lady as yourself." She bowed again. "May Winky bring Mr. Harry Potter and his lady something to eat?"

They politely declined, but three house-elves ran off to make them some tea anyway. "Winky, how have you been? You seem..." he was careful with his words. "Very well."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Winky has been well. Thank you for noticing. Would you care to know why?"

"Of course we would, Winky," Ginny said, looking excitedly at Harry, who shrugged.

Winky turned around, calling to one of the other house-elves. "Mr. Harry Potter sir, this is Frond."

The house-elf bowed, and Harry saw that it was slightly bigger than Winky. When Frond spoke, he had a lower voice than Winky. Male, then. "Frond must say how very, _very _honored he is to meet Mr. Harry Potter." He bowed again. "And Mrs. Ginny Potter." Harry and Ginny leaned down, shaking hands with him.

"Frond has been a very good friend to Winky, sir. He came to Hogwarts after the Battle, sir, and has gotten Winky away from the Butterbeers."

Frond spoke again. "Winky was not doing so well, but now she is much better. Frond is very happy to have helped her, sir." Harry noticed Frond take Winky's hand, and Ginny looked at him with huge eyes.

"Winky could not have done it without him, sir, but Winky does miss Dobby," she said sadly, her large brown eyes looking down at the floor. "Sometimes Winky would give anything to have her best friend back."

Ginny sat down on the floor opposite them. "Oh, Winky," she said kindly. "No one will ever replace Dobby. We've all learned that from the war. But you can still be happy."

Winky smiled. "Oh! Madam, Winky is very happy. She is still working without pay, though- Winky will never completely understand that Dobby."

Harry and Ginny asked Winky and Frond for some of the news about the school. Apparently Hogwarts was doing quite well, with little conflict and students that got along well.

"Not everything is perfect, Mr. Potter sir. See, some of those Slytherins still cause trouble for us! They come into the kitchens and bewitch the dishes to fly around above our heads. It can get pretty nasty, sir," Winky said.

"But you must not think us complaining, sir!" Frond interjected, his huge eyes worried.

"No, no," Ginny said, calming them. "But I think it's time that we should be going anyway. It was really nice talking to you, Winky, Frond." She nodded at them, and Harry did too, before they turned towards the door, trying to escape the crowd of house-elves offering them food. Harry did manage to grab a few cream-cakes on his way out of there.

"What?!" he asked, catching Ginny's look. "Ron would never forgive me if I was in the Hogwarts kitchens and didn't grab a cream cake."

As soon as they were clear of the kitchens, Ginny clutched her heart and spun around. Harry stared in shock, not used to seeing his wife like this. "Oh, Harry! Isn't that just the most romantic thing you've _ever_ seen? House-elves falling in love- _oh!"_ She spun around tripping on a loose stone in the floor, into Harry's arms. "Sorry," she said, blushing in the almost-pitch darkness, lit up only my torches on the walls.

"It's alright..." He looked away.

"Oh, c'mon Harry, I know you think it's pretty cute. I reckon you're just melting on the inside," she smiled, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, alright, maybe a little!" he grunted. "Anyway... Onward!"

They slipped back under the cloak and went back upstairs to the entrance hall, both of them remembering all the times they spent there. Harry remembered Peeves dropping water balloons down on him in his first year, while he sat shivering with fear and waiting to be sorted. But the mysteries of Hogwarts called, and they found themselves going up a small staircase to the right, and walking down a deserted corridor. After several more trips like this, they found themselves right in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry felt Ginny shiver, and he himself remembered his trip down into the chamber of secrets.

"Can we get out of here?" she whispered, suddenly very conscious of the darkness and silence around them. Harry just nodded and they went on their way in the opposite direction, up a few flights of stairs and down different ones.

"Who goes there?" came a booming voice, causing them both to jump, knocking the helmet off a suit of armor, which clattered to the ground noisily. "Cowardly knight or brave warrior?"

"Oh, no," Harry whispered, looking for the portrait of the knight on the fat horse.

"You sit atop your steeds, shivering in your armour! What is your mission? Who dares to challenge... _Sir Cadagon?" _Harry really did not want a confrontation with Sir Cadagon at the moment, and told Ginny so. She agreed silently and they went their way on gratefully.

But the portrait had made a great deal of noise, and as they turned the next corner, he heard Ginny gasp. Harry looked down and saw the lamplike eyes of his least favorite animal in the world, Mrs. Norris.

"_Run!"_ Ginny whispered, and they took off, trying to keep themselves covered with the cloak, but eventually giving up and tearing it off of them, Harry stuffing it into his pocket as they ran down numerous staircases and down a deserted hallway. They had forgotten that they weren't children in the castle anymore, and their hearts were pounding that the thought of being caught by Argus Filch.

Gasping for breath, Harry wrenched open the nearest door and Ginny threw herself inside of it, followed by Harry. They caught their breaths with their backs against the ancient wood, and Ginny tapped the lock with her wand, sealing the door.

Harry opened his eyes and saw that the room was lit by a strange blueish glow. "_Lumos," _he murmured, curious, and his wand tip glowed golden in the room.

There, in the center of the room, on the ancient stone floors of the dungeon, lay Dumbledore's pensieve.


	12. What Lay Inside

Harry walked forward, astonished. "What do you reckon?" He whispered, and Ginny just shrugged, her mouth hanging open. The pearly white substance swirled invitingly in the pensieve, and he could hear unintelligible whispers coming from it. Ginny joined him, kneeling next to him and looking down into the stone bowl. She met his eyes, hers filled with curiosity.

Harry grabbed her hand, and they dove into the pensieve, color swirling all around them, until they landed on their feet in an unfamiliar living room.

Ginny was slightly bemused, never having been in the pensieve before. All the sudden her eyes widened, looking at someone behind Harry. He turned round, and saw a tall red-haired woman levitating three cups of tea in the air in front of her. He hastened out of her way before he remembered she could not see or feel him.

His mother.

_She sat down on the soft-looking green couch next to a brown-haired man with wire-rimmed glasses and messy hair. "Your parents...?" Ginny whispered, astonished. Harry could only nod, feeling a lump in his throat. He was seeing his first home for the very first time: thick off-white carpet, a green couch, and a brown coffee table. The staircase was to his right, and he could see the kitchen behind him, with white and black checked flooring. A clock ticked on the wall, and a pot of floo powder hung next to the modest fireplace on the wall opposite him._

_A voice to his right startled him. Looking round, Harry saw Dumbledore looking grave and solemn, for once not twidling his thumbs. His beard was just as long as when Harry had least seen it, though there were a few less lines on his face, and he seemed less tired. But the sorrow on his face was making up for the age difference. He accepted the tea gratefully._

_"Thank you, Lily," he nodded, but he did not smile. After he took a long sip from his mug, he set his tea down on the coffee table and began. "I have some terrible news for you. I have just come from the Hog's Head, where I was interviewing new teachers..." Harry listened numbly as Dumbledore recounted the prophecy, the story he had already heard once before and thought about hundreds of times. Ginny kept her attention rapt, never before hearing it straight from Dumbledore's ears._

_Lily's face was in a panic, a hand at her mouth. James had one hand on his wife's knee, his muscles tensed as though he was ready to grab her and his son leave the house at that very minute. Harry had not known how his parents would take the news, but he was not surprised._

_"Well- there's got to be something we can do, something you can do, right Dumbledore?" Lily reasoned, her voice steady. "A spell of some kind?"_

_"There is, my dear child. With such a serious situation, we will need heavy charms, and I know only one that will do the job effectively. It is called the Fidelius charm."_

_Lily gasped lightly, and nodded in recognition. James looked at her, then at Dumbledore. "What is it? I've never heard of it."_

_"I can perform the charm- it is very difficult magic. Once the charm is performed, then your secret must rest in the hands of a Secret Keeper, who will know your whereabouts. But only the Secret Keeper will be able to divulge the information. Anyone who does not know will not be able to see this house, or anyone dwelling inside of it. I must caution you, however: choose wisely. I myself would be prepared to be your Secret Keeper."_

_Just then a baby's cry broke through the heavy talk, and Lily leaped up, her cheeks red with emotion. "I don't know- is it safe?" She seemed distracted. "I have to go get Harry."_

_She ran up tha stairs, and Harry's heart pounded. He was upstairs, a tiny baby. His mother was comforting him as he cried..._

_"Dumbledore- are you sure this will work? I couldn't stand it if something happened to Lily, or..." he didn't even speak the other name. It seemed his throat had closed up._

_"This is the best solution."_

_Lily came down a few minutes later, and stopped at the bottom step. She looked at her husband and at Dumbledore, and began to speak. "We'll use the charm. Can we perform it tonight? But you can't be secret keeper- you're too valuable Dumbledore. Please don't say anything against it. No, we'll use Sirius."_

The memory faded, and was replaced by another one, in the same room, with the same people. They were wearing the same clothing as well. James had his hand in the pot of floo powder, and was on his knees.

_"Lily- do you really think that we should use Sirius. Really. Think about it- he's the obvious target. Everyone knows he's our greatest friend, and he's easily the most powerful of our friends as well."_

_He sat back on his heels. Lily looked away, finally succumbing to tears. "I don't know, I don't know! I just need Harry to be safe- that's all I ask for." She looked at Dumbledore beseechingly._

_"It is your decision," he whispered._

The memory faded again.

_"Peter, you shall be our Secret Keeper, do you understand?" James said in a stern voice._

_"And you must never, never tell anyone where we are- otherwise James, myself and... and Harry will be killed," his mother ordered. Lily was now holding a small boy in blue pajamas, with tufts of black hair escaping his head. Harry heard Ginny sob once._

_"I would never tell, no, never tell a soul! Not about Lily and James! You are my dearest friends!" Pettigrew scrambled, his hands twitching slightly._

_"We know that," James said. "That's why we chose you."_

_Sirius was there as well. "And mark my words- if you breath a word of this, they will be killed, but I won't. And I promise that you'll join them soon after!" Sirius growled, distrust plain in his eyes._

_"Sirius!" Lily scorned. He just shrugged. Pettigrew shivered. Sirius and Dumbledore went outside, and James, Peter, Lily, and Harry were standing in a tight circle, James and Lily grasping hands, and Lily's grip around Harry tightened. The real Harry could almost feel her arms around him. _

_They heard Dumbledore muttering complicated incantations. "State the names of the hidden!" he called to the inside of the house._

_"James Potter. Lily Potter. Harry Potter," James said in a clear, loud voice._

_"State the name of the Secret Keeper."_

_They looked at Pettigrew, who was silent. James kicked him, and he jumped up. "Peter-Peter Pettigrew."_

_"It is done," Dumbledore's voice said, but Harry could not see him. He presumed that Dumbledore was somewhere outside. "I cannot see the house now, until Pettigrew tells me the secret."_

_"Thank you," James whispered.__"We will be eternally grateful to you, Dumbledore."_

There were more memories, and the scene started shifting again, but Harry just wrapped his hand around Ginny's arm and transported them out of the pensieve. He couldn't take anymore of that.

They landed back on the hard stone floor, not saying a word, Harry just staring at the old floors. He wasn't sure how to feel, after he had just watched his parents unknowingly bargain away their lives.


	13. Outside

In silence, Harry took Ginny's hand in his own and stood up, leading her out of the room. Before they left, Ginny tossed the invisibility cloak over her arm and grabbed the Marauders map. Harry would have missed those later, even if he didn't seem to care now.

Their soft footsteps were the only sound as they went up to Gryffindor tower, pushing back several tapestries and bothering several portraits on the way. Ginny found that, even in the almost pitch dark, her feet could still find their way up to the familiar place. They gave the fat lady the password, ignored her bothered remarks about being woken up, and went up to their bedroom.

Harry was still lost in his thoughts, and when they climbed into bed ten minutes later, they still hadn't spoken a word. Ginny whispered an incantation, pointing her wand at the torches on the walls, and soon the room fell dark. But she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

_So that man is Wormtail?_ she thought. _He looked slimy enough._ The events had taken place just as she had imagined them from Harry's description, but she was still struck by the power of seeing them really happen. Lily and James Potter had really existed. She knew this, but for some reason they were always somewhat fairy-tale figures to her. But seeing Harry's mother holding him protectively, she was hit with the truth of the matter on a whole new level. All that Harry had been through. All that his parents had been through, and all they had done for him. Harry's voice broke through her thoughts, and startled her.

"It's not that I just learned anything knew," he whispered, sounding more as though he was speaking to himself than to her. "But that was the first time I ever saw them together, with me. Something that really happened, and I was _there._ I can never remember being with my mum or dad... it's just..." he trailed off, his voice sounding slightly broken.

"Strange?" she suggested.

"Yes. And seeing them all together... Dumbledore, Sirius... _Wormtail."_

Ginny didn't know what to say, so she just took Harry's hand again and squeezed it.

"It was obvious how much your parents loved you," she whispered, feeling slightly out of place. She would never truly understand everything that happened to her husband. No one, except him, ever would.

"I was thinking about that, too. And how brave my mum was, for dying for me and all that. I was thinking: could I do that?"

"Harry- you _did_ do that. At the battle. You died for all of us- me, Hermione, Ron, everyone."

"I suppose. I know I'd do it again, too. Especially for you. Ron and Hermione, too, probably."

She smiled, but couldn't help feeling a small amount of that horrible fear she had felt during her entire sixth year. "Harry- you won't ever have to do that again. He's _gone."_

_"_Thank god for that," he whispered. She was going to respond, but she didn't know exactly what to say. Before she could work something out, she heard Harry's breathing turn deeper, and knew he had fallen asleep.

The next morning, she woke early and dressed quickly. Careful not to wake Harry, she walked down to breakfast, picking up a large stack of toast for her and Harry. On her way back up to Gryffindor tower, she ran into Peeves. She jumped about a foot in the air when, out of nowhere, she felt someone grab her nose and scream "GOT YOUR CONK!" onto her ear.

"Ah! Peeves! _Leave me alone!"_

Running as fast as she could, she made it away from him without any more conflict. She returned to to tower to find Harry awake and putting a shirt on. When his head emerged, he smiled at her, seeming to be in a better mood than he was in the night before, and she was glad. She held up her stack of toast.

"I thought you might wanna take a walk on the grounds like me used to. Spend the day outside, go see Hagrid, you know, the usual." Harry smiled, enthusiastic, and nodded.

"Sure! That sounds great."

For more than an hour, they walked around the lake, throwing bits of toast to the giant squid and watched slimy tentacles emerge to take the toast underwater into the inky depths. Ginny did not bring up the memory from the night before, and neither did Harry.

At ten o'clock, Harry and Ginny knocked on Hagrid's door. When no one answered, they knocked again, harder this time. After waiting a few minutes, they turned around and started heading back to the school.

"I guess he's just not there," Harry said, shrugging. "I hope we catch him while we're here, though."

But just then, a voice came from behind them.

"Is tha' Harry Potter?" The two of them turned, beaming, as their large, hairy friend emerged from the edge of the forbidden forest. "Ginny!" he cried, dropping some small furry animal skin he was carrying.

Harry and Ginny ran forward to him, and Hagrid enveloped them both into a bone-crushing hug. "S'good to see ya!" he cried, beaming down at the two of them. "What'r'ya doin' here?"

They quickly explained their quick decision to come to Hogwarts for a fun weekend. "Well, c'mon then- I got somethin' ta show ya."

Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous glances, before he elbowed Ginny. Meaning to just be a gentle gesture, he knocked her off her feet. "Sorry!" he grunted, catching her and setting her back on her feet.

"Don' worry. S'nothin too bad." He turned around, heading back into the forest. "Well, are ya comin' or not?"

They turned to each other again, shrugged, and ran forward to follow him into the depths of the forest.

* * *

**Please lemme know what you think! Sorry to keep ending the chapters like this, but sometimes my creativity runs out and I need awhile to think of something interesting! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	14. Godric

Stepping carefully over the huge roots of the tall, thick trees in the Forbidden Forest, Harry and Ginny followed Hagrid deeper and deeper into the darkness. Ginny stumbled and Harry caught her, helping her over a huge log, as Hagrid ambled on ahead.

"Hagrid, we almost there?" he called out.

"Just a bit further!" he called back. Harry and Ginny exchanged worried glances.

"I was just hoping for tea and cakes with Hagrid… it seems we're in for something much more exciting," she whispered, concern clear in her voice and eyes. Harry only nodded in agreement. For twenty more minutes, they walked forward, conversation becoming less and less as their breathing became heavier.

Finally, they reached a clearing. However, it hadn't seemed to have always been free of trees: roots still littered the ground, along with little singed leaves. They curiously followed Hagrid behind a huge tree. The roots of the tree circled around the grass and formed a bed of leaves, and inside that bed of leaves was...

"Oh, my!" Ginny gasped. "Are those...?"

"They sure are," Hagrid said, his black eyes crinkling. He picked up one of the tiny red birds and placed it into Ginny's awaiting hands. "Baby phoenixes. Cute as anythin', aren' they?"

She could only nod. Harry knelt down next to the tiny birds. There were three, nestled next to a larger female phoenix who was guarding them protectively.

"I'm surprised she's lettin' us get this close. Usually they'll bite at ya if ya get near they're babies. But these guy aren' so little. They're just about ready to get on on their own, I reckon."

Just then, Harry heard the flutter of wings and felt the weight of something land on his shoulder. He jumped a little, and turned to see who had flown to him. A large red bird with golden plumage rested on his shoulder, and let out a mournful cry that Harry knew all too well.

"Fawkes," he whispered. "Ginny, it's Dumbledore's phoenix."

At the word 'Dumbledore,' Fawkes let out another mournful cry. This time it seemed to shake through the trees and run right into Harry's soul. One of the babies stood up on his tiny bird legs and began hopping toward Harry, landing on his other shoulder and spreading his wings. The baby phoenix let out a much higher-pitched cry, and Harry felt the music touch his heart the way Fawkes' always had in the past. With trembling fingers, Harry reached out to touch the baby birds new feathers, and the bird let out a satisfied croak.

Surprised, Ginny reached to pet him, too. The baby let them both stroke his wings in silence, and the mother made no objection.

"I think 'e's taken to ya," Hagrid grunted, smiling warmly. "And the mother likes ya, too. I reckon you'd be able to take 'im 'ome. They make ruddy good pets, phoenixes."

"Oh, Hagrid," Ginny whispered, before turning to Harry. "Harry, what do you think? Hagrid, are you sure?"

"Can't ya see for yerself?"

Hagrid was right. It was quite obvious that the baby phoenix had taken to the young couple, and would not be separated.

"I don't reckon there's much of a choice," Harry said, smiling nonetheless. "Let's take him. But on one condition."

"And what's that?" Ginny asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You're definitely not naming him. I don't want another Pigwideon on my hands here," he said, shaking his head sadly.

"Alright then," she laughed. "And what would _you_ want to name him?"

Harry thought silently for a moment, staring at the red and gold plumage and remembering his years at Hogwarts. He remembered Fawkes coming to his rescue in the Chamber of Secrets, on the statue of Salazar Slytherin...

_Slytherin... Hufflepuff... Ravenclaw..._

_"_Godric. I want to name him Godric. Like Godric's Hollow, and Godric Gryffindor."

Ginny smiled. "Perfect. Come on Harry, Hagrid..." she looked at the little bird on Harry's shoulder. "Godric. Let's head back to the castle."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back at the Burrow**

"Are you _sure_you want a small wedding?" Mrs. Weasley asked for the thousandth time.

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. "_No._ I've said it before, but I'll say it again. I would like a big wedding too, but I don't know how to do that _and _keep it private. So a small wedding will have to do."

"Fine then," she sighed dramatically. "Let's go over the guest list."

"Alright," Ron cut in. "So there's Ginny and Harry, George and Angelina, you and mum, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione's grandparents-"

"They don't know much about magic, I'm not sure how to deal with them yet," Hermione stressed.

"-Fleur and Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Then Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Teddy and Nymphadora," Ron ticked off his fingers. "I think that's all."

"Ron, how could you forget? There's also Professor McGonagall-"

"I was hoping _you'd_ forget that one," he rolled his eyes.

"_Ronald,"_ she huffed, but moved on anyway. "Dean and Seamus-"

"No, Seamus was always such a git!"

"You can't invite everyone from your old dormitory _except him."_

"Hermione, we can do whatever we want. It's _our wedding._Do you want to invite Parvati?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"That's what I thought," he said.

Mrs. Weasley cut in, not able to stop herself. "But think of all the people you're leaving out! Kingsley, all of your aunts and uncles, the Delacours, Filius Flitwick, Angelina's parents, all of your father's friends at the ministry-"

"Mum, if we invite all them, that's another thirty people!"

"Oh! Ron! What about Katie Bell. I feel like we should invite her, too," Hermione said, her brow wrinkling. "Ugh, this is _awful._ Who knew it could be so hard? I don't want to leave everyone out!"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe we should just find a way to get everyone somewhere where the press won't bother us."

Hermione slapped her hands on the table, fed up. "And where is that? We've been talking about finding someplace like that for weeks, and we've looked and looked, and there's _no where!"_

_"_We could ask Ginny and Harry if they know anywhere," Ron suggested.

"Not right now. They're at Hogwarts, it'd take forever to find them there," Hermione said brusquely.

Ron's ears perked up. "Hogwarts?"

"_Yes, _Ron. Didn't you hear? They went to Hogwarts for the weekend-"

"No, no that's not what I meant! People always say there's no where safer than Hogwarts."

Hermione looked at him, eyebrows raised. "And?" she asked, eagerly.

"_And,_ it can fit loads of people, everyone can get there, and we can keep all the press out!"

"Ron, you're a genius!" she shrieked, hugging him.

"Thanks," his said, his ears turning pink. "Plus it's not like they wouldn't want us back," he said.

Mrs. Weasley looked inquisitive though. "How do you suggest doing this?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "Well, we talk to Professor McGonagall. We couldn't do it during term, though, so there goes our October wedding," Hermione thought out loud.

"We could do it at Christmas," Ron suggested. "When everyone's on break? We could use the Great Hall. And there's plenty of space for everyone."

Little by little, their plan began to take place. After about an hour, Mrs. Weasley stood up, putting a pot of tea on the stove.

"Alright then, it's set. A Hogwarts wedding," she mused, her eyes twinkling. "I'm so happy!"

"I'll write to McGongall tomorrow," Hermione stated, also standing up.

"And I'll... make a longer guest list!" Ron suggested.

"Which I'll look over when you're done," Mrs. Weasley said, giving him a stern glare. "We can't have you leaving our Auntie Muriel."

Hermione squealed and gave Ron another hug. "I think this is the best idea you ever had!"


	15. First Fights

"So," Ginny began a week later, sitting in Ron and Hermione's living room (Ron had moved into Hermione's apartment a few weeks before). "You've changed the whole plan for the wedding?"

Ron and Hermione just shrugged.

"I suppose," Hermione answered. "We just thought this might work better. We wouldn't be leaving anyone out!"

Ginny shrugged back. "OK then. Am I still the only bridesmaid?"

"Yes, you are," Ron said, then pointed at Harry. "And you, of course, will be my best man?"

Harry smiled. "I would be honored."

"Good! It's all settled then!" Hermione said, clapping her hands together.

Hermione waved her wand lazily and the papers planning the wedding soared away and stored themselves in cabinets.

"So, have you two heard the news?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "What news?" he wondered.

Hermione raised one eyebrow, a look of excitement on her face. "_Well._ Apparently, Fleur's pregnant."

"_What?!"_ Ginny squealed.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Bill told us this weekend, when you two were at Hogwarts. She went to the midwife and everything. She's gonna have a girl, I heard."

"They can know that already?" Harry asked, for even though he was well familiar with the wizarding world now, there were still certain things he didn't know about. He had no reason to think about midwives yet!

"Yes," Hermione explained. "With wizarding pregnancies, they can tell almost right away."

"I heard that with Muggles, it takes _months_ before they know," Ginny said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I guess. That's how it always worked..." Harry shrugged.

"Oh, well," Ginny said. "So Fleur's having a baby? That's _wonderful!"_

"I know," Hermione smiled warmly. "It is."

"Hope it looks a bit more like her than him," Ron said in an aside to Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "He's your _brother._"

Ron just shrugged.

* * *

Slowly, lazily and happily, September rolled by. Harry and Ginny seemed to grow closer than ever before, but their days were becoming more and more filled up. Between their fast-moving careers and helping Ron and Hermione out with the wedding, there was almost no time for the two of them together.

One Saturday, Harry had planned a romantic day for just the two of them. Ginny had a Quidditch match, and she left before Harry.

Kreacher was instructed to clean the house meticulously and cook Ginny's favorites, and Harry brought out some candles that Ginny had bought a few weeks before and never managed to put out.

Harry made it to the match with minutes to spare, and he ran haphazardly up the stairs to the box that he, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's owned at the Holyhead Harpies stadium. None of the rest of the Weasleys were there that day, and Harry sat down to watch the match.

However, the match did not turn out well. Harry, with his practiced Quidditch eye, saw every mistake before they happened. He spotted the snitch three times before the Seaker even reacted, and one of the Beaters almost hit Ginny in the head with his bat. Harry stood up so fast that he almost fell out of the box and onto the Quidditch pitch before he realized that she had been fine. The Keeper missed five goals, and each Chaser, including Ginny, seemed to have slippery fingers that day and could not throw the Quaffle into any of the hoops.

In the end, the Holyhead Harpies lost 70 to 180. Feeling disappointed, Harry ambled his way down to wait outside the dressing rooms. After a long time, he saw Ginny coming out, her cloak over her arm and her head hanging low.

"Hey, Gin," he said, reaching for her hand. But she just tugged it away.

"Hey. I'm kind of tired- can we just go home?" she muttered softly.

"Sure." Sometimes when Ginny lost matches, she rehashed herself so harshly that she couldn't be reconciled no matter what. Harry learned that in those situations, he should just keep quiet.

They began walking out of the pitch to apparate back home from the parking lot.

"Nice job today," he said, not able to stop himself.

"Eh," she grunted. "I performed terribly. We _all _performed terribly. Practice will be hell on Monday." She raised her eyebrows and gave an ice cold look at no one in particular. "Don't expect me home for dinner in time!" she snapped.

"It wasn't so bad," he lied.

"Yes, Harry it was. Can we just drop it?" she snapped. He just shrugged.

They walked in silence, and he held out his arm for her to use side along apparition.

"Harry, I'm _perfectly capable_of apparating on my own. _Thank_ _you_ for your help," she snapped, making it quite clear that she was not thankful at all.

"Well, sorry for trying to make something _easier_ for you," he snapped back. "Because you were already upset! But I guess I'm not _allowed_ to do that, am I?"

"No! I can take care of myself, Harry Potter, and I don't need you to look after me!"

"I don't need you to scream at me! I'm not doing _anything wrong,"_he said in a patronizing tone. "Stop taking your damn match out on me!" With that, he apparated to Grimmauld Place.

She let out a frustrated groan and stamped her foot, which she hadn't done in years. She thought about going straight home and continuing the fight, but she didn't want to yet.

_How could he do that?_ she thought to herself. _It's like what Dean used to do with me... like I can't take care of myself! _She told herself, while pounding her feet angrily in a random direction. She continued indulging in her own anger like this as she neared a sidewalk that led to a muggle town.

Back on the stoop to Grimmauld Place, Harry was sitting angrily. The afternoon hadn't gone as planned, and now it seemed that the evening was ruined as well.

_But how is that _my_ fault?_ He asked himself. _I was just trying to make things easier for her... And she just wanted a fight!_

He punched the stone underneath him. Ginny always did this when she had a bad match- she was always grumpy and angry. But they had never fought like this.

Actually, he thought, they had never fought before. Aside from a few squabbles about the wedding, they had never screamed at each other. He had never been so angry that he walked away from her, and he had never sat alone and brooded on his own anger.

But they had only been married a few weeks- was that normal to fight like this?

_If she's not back soon,_ Harry thought,_ then I'll worry._

* * *

An hour later, Ginny was sitting in a Muggle diner with a cup of coffee and a slice of pie. She had cooled down a bit, but was enjoying her time away from Harry. She just knew he'd be ready for a fight when she got home. People were giving her strange looks because of her different attire, but she didn't mind.

She was tired, though, and did want to go to bed. But she and Harry both had hot tempers, she knew, and wanted to give them both a rest before coming into more contact.

She wondered idly if Harry was worried about her. Did he want to know where she was? Well- she wasn't ready to go home yet!

Years of being the youngest in such a large family had given her a slightly rebellious nature. She decided to cath up on her shopping before going home_. Actually_, she thought_, I think I'll check out every shop on this block_, she thought, and smiled...

* * *

Three hours after the match was over, Harry was pacing back and forth. He had sent his owl out to look for Ginny, and had already apparated to the Quidditch pitch to look around for her, and she was nowhere to be found.

Godric was singing, his song making Harry feel even sadder than he was.

_Will she come back?_ he wondered. He knew now that he was sorry for everything he did, and that if Ginny came home he'd just apologize... But only after she apologized for running away like this.

After twenty more minutes, he tossed some floo powder into the fireplace and stuck his head in the fire, instructing it to take him to Ron and Hermione's.

He saw Hermione's feet, and gathered that she was sitting on the couch.

"Hermione!" he called, and saw her jump.

"Harry!"

"Hey, Hermione. Sorry to scare you but have you seen Ginny?"

Hermione furrowed her brows. "No, I haven't. She's not here, anyway. Why?"

"Well, we sort of got into something of an argument a few hours ago, and I stormed off... but she still hasn't come home."

Hermione could hear the worry in his voice. "Oh, Harry. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be home soon. She can take care of herself."

She said this to try and comfort Harry, but he just heard Ginny's words echoed from earlier that day.

"Let me know if she doesn't come home, ok?"

Harry just nodded and pulled his head out of the fire, sitting back. Godric flew over and sat on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, Godric," Harry whispered. "Right now it's just you and me..."

* * *

  
Ginny was listlessly looking through the muggle clothing, not finding anything of interest. Memories of her argument with Harry were replaying over and over in her brain until that was all she could think about.

While the argument replayed for the hundredth time in her mind, she acknowledged how much at fault she really was.

_I was a horrible this afternoon,_ she told herself. _It's all my fault. And our first fight...!_

She felt tears bud in her eyes, but she fought them back.

"Time to go home and face the music," she told herself. She left the shop and looked up and down the street for onlookers before apparating back home.

She opened the door to Number 12, Grimmauld Place and slowly walked inside.

It was pretty quiet. "Hello?" she called out.

"Ginny?" came Harry's voice.

"Yes!" she called, and she heard him come running into the entrance hall from the living room.

Harry opened the door with a worried look on his face, before relief swept over his features and he enveloped her into a hug.

"Ginny," he whispered.

"Harry! I'm so sorry!" she cried, before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I was awful this afternoon, you have every right to be angry."

His features rearranged themselves into a scowl. "You're right. I do."

That was not the reply she had hoped for, but she nevertheless carried on. "I was angry about losing the match, and you were right. I was taking it out on you! I have no right to do that-"

"No, not that, Ginny. Yes, you weren't very friendly, but I could have left you alone, too. I was talking about running off like this. I've been waiting for _hours._I even went back to the Quidditch pitch to see if you were there!"

She looked down, guiltily. "You're right, Harry. I shouldn't have made you worry like that."

"Please don't do that again. Here, let's make an agreement: when we argue, if one of us wants to run off and blow off steam, let's not terrify the other one, ok?"

"Promise," she said. "And here's another one: let's trust each other not to get into dangerous situations, and not get our wands into knots over little things. Ok?"

Harry smiled. "OK."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"So," Harry began. "Now that we've settled that... How about some dinner?"

She smiled. "You know me too well, Mr. Potter."


	16. Christmas at Hogwarts

**December 17th**

The snow was falling quietly outside Harry and Ginny's windows that night, forming a thick white blanket to tuck them in. They had drank some warmed eggnog before crawling up to bed in their softest pajamas and bundling up in their woolen covers. Harry pulled Ginny close to him and tucked his chin into the hollow between her shoulder and neck, and she snuggled as close to him as she could. With a sigh of contentment, she fell into an easy sleep....

_The screams and crying around me make me want to shut my mind to everything in the world. Looking around, I try to find something to ground myself with, and nothing in the Great Hall can help. I only see my mother, father, and George holding tight to Fred's body.... I close my eyes as tightly as I can to block out the sight of them holding his limp body... dead._

_Not able to take anymore, I stand up on shaky legs. No one asks where I am going. I have to keep busy- no one had seen Harry in over an hour, and I can't think... can't let myself think of what could be happening._

_A small girl is sitting on the ground, sobbing. She has given up, it seems. I kneel next to her, and try to console the poor thing, but she hardly hears anything through her tears. She kept saying she wanted to be home... and I couldn't agree more. I want to be home with my family- everyone in my family, and Harry..._

_I feel something brush past, and look about. Nothing._

_In my daze, I couldn't have said how long it was before I go back to my family. I put a hand on my mother's shoulder, and she reached for it, holding me close to her heart. Then we hear it._

_The high, cold voice booming over the castle. Everything in my body chilled. _It can't be,_ I tell myself._

_Then I hear the words I had been praying not to hear, dreading for the whole year: 'Harry Potter'... and then later, 'Dead.' _

_At first I didn't move. I hear Hermione scream next to me and crumple on the ground. I hear Ron yell something out, obviously through tears. I hear my mother's gasps and sobs, new and fresh, but nothing comes from me._

_Then suddenly I am running, and people are yelling after me. I don't care. My heart is beating in my chest with a greater fear than I have ever known... now there was no hope! Tears pour from my eyes, and I can't __see, but I run anyway. There is no hope left, but I won't give up. I will still fight. I will fight for Harry._

_Ron and Hermione catch up with me, and a large crowd has followed. Pushing my way to the front of it, the sight stops my heart. __Hagrid, carrying what was undeniably..._

_Harry._

_My heart, which seemed already broken, shattered on the floor with a noise like a screaming woman, broken and destroyed. __But had that been my heart? Everyone was looking around, and I see, to her great astonishment, what had made the noise. Professor McGonagall, crumpled on the ground. Suddenly it was all real._

_"Harry! HARRY!" I am screaming for him, and heard Ron and Hermione too, but he was dead. He could not hear..._

She jolted awake, her heart pounding. _Harry!_ was her first thought, and she fell back in her bed, tears escaping her eyes, before she remembered all that had happened since that night. He was not dead. He was sleeping next to her. She wiped her tears and felt sweet relief wash over her, but she didn't let herself believe it until she was curled around his sleeping form, listening to his breathing and the heartbeat that was steady beneath where her ear rested on his chest.

Suddenly he felt so _alive_to her: someone living, breathing, someone with blood washing through their veins and air in his lungs. To wash away her nightmare for good, she pressed her face into his chest, breathing in his Harry-ish scent, mixed with the smell of the soap Kreacher used on his clothing. His tshirt was soft against her skin, and she felt calm once more.

Sometimes she had these nightmares- she would once again visit the most horrible part of her life, the worst hour she had ever lived. It was worse than when she had been taken into the chamber. Worse than when Riddle had revealed himself to her, and worse than when she was fighting at the ministry, when all those Death Eaters had threatened them. She could have easily died in either of those situations, but they were not her worst memories. Being someone who loved passionately and with all her heart, the experience of losing her brother and her love in the same evening caused her pain beyond pain. Though Harry had lived, the initial disastrous, all-encompassing, stomach-dropping fear and sickness she had felt when she had learned of his death had stuck with her forever.

She chose not to think about Fred's death by day, but by night, sometimes her mind had other ideas.

* * *

The next morning, when Harry had woken up, she reached over and held him tightly and for a very long time. Finally she let him go, just to pull him closer again and kiss him lovingly.

"What was that for?" Harry asked when she had finally let him go.

"I had nightmares again last night," she said. "And I remembered again how much I love you."

He smiled and pulled her back towards him, his lips soft and warm against hers. Her heart jolted every time their lips moved together, in a kind of choreographed dance that they were both getting better and better at. She felt them turn over, so she was lying on her back with Harry above her. His hand slid beneath the hem of the tshirt she was wearing, and she felt his fingers exploring the soft skin of her stomach. She reached over and pulled his shirt off, and soon hers joined him on the floor next to their bed. Wrapping his arms behind her back, he held her to him, feeling the electric velvet of their skin together. He was the only thing in the world to her, his tussled hair, his arms around her, his strong chest against her own...

Their pajama bottoms joined their tops on the floor, and then Ginny didn't feel so lonely anymore...

* * *

Later that day, they were packed and ready for Hogwarts. They both had time off from work now, and were going to Hogwarts early to set up for Ron and Hermione's wedding. The students had just left for their holidays, and it was time to get started on the final preparations. The other guests were set to arrive either on the day of the wedding, Christmas Eve, or right before.

They arrived into a tizzy of activity, joining the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione in the planning and direction. The house elves, much to Hermione's displeasure, were put to work. She was only consoled when she had asked McGonagall if they were all offered pay and sick leave first, and had even gone into the kitchens to tell them personally that she did not mind if they took time off- they could take as many breaks as they liked.

With the house-elves working on the food and getting the rooms ready for the guests who were staying overnight, there was not as much to be done. Hagrid and Flitwick had offered to help out with the Great Hall decorations.

"Oh, it will be my pleasure!" Flitwick had said, smiling and bobbing up and down a bit. "To see two of my students marrying right here at Hogwarts- oh, it's a treat! The normal Christmas decorations will be put to do, of course, but then we shall add some for the wedding as well!"

He had set off excitedly.

It was to go like this:

They would marry in the Great Hall, with the house benches seating all of the guests. Then the benches would be charmed out of the way, and the small tables used for the Yule Ball would inhabit the giant room, already decorated and ready for use. The students who had planned to stay at Hogwarts over break were welcome to attend the wedding.

That night, Harry and Ginny were shown to a guests chamber behind a rather ugly portrait of a bearded lady. The corridor behind it held rooms for all of the Weasleys, and Harry and Ginny's room would be between Bill and Fleur's and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's, and across the hall from... Ron and Hermione's.

That night as Ginny was throwing the pillows off the bed, she huffed and had a rather scowled look on her face.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked, a bit amused.

"It's just _not fair!_ Before you and I were married, I was constantly getting the talk about not sleeping with you- my mother didn't ever miss a chance to bring it up. And I don't even know why- I even after we were engaged and everything. And you knew- every time you would visit, there would be people watching us like mad. When I'd go to your house for dinner, I could practically sense Mum and Dad waiting for me to get home and check up on me. And I did everything they asked!"

Harry smirked. "Only because we couldn't find a way around your family. Plus you didn't exactly argue- didn't we both have an agreement to wait, just to make it easier on both of us?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh? So you think I just did what my parents asked to be a 'good girl'?"

He laughed, but smiled at her. "No. I'm saying you can hold your own against your parents and you'd have done what you wanted anyway."

She shrugged.

"Anyway- what's your point?" he asked. She perked up, glad to be given a reason to complain again.

"_Well,_ we were always given the responsibility to not sleep with each other and all that- and there's Ron and Hermione, sharing a room right under Mum and Dad's noses, and they _don't even care!"_

"Gin, they live together. I think your parents know they're sleeping together," Harry pointed out. Ginny just huffed.

After a few minutes in silence, Harry thought back to the year before he and Ginny married, and he began sulking as well.

"We should have thought of that," he said.


	17. Girls' Night Out and Hermione's Jitters

**December 23**

"Bye, Gin," Harry said, kissing her on the mouth. "We'll be following in about an hour- so make sure you move on from the Three Broomsticks, ok?"

She nodded. "Bye Harry," she said, reaching for her purse and walking out the door. She met Hermione down in the entrance hall with Luna and Angelina, Hermione looking nervous.

"Hello Ginny!" Luna said, hugging her friend.

Ginny greeted everyone before asking Hermione why she looked so upset.

"It's your final night as a single woman, after all! Why are you _nervous?" _she giggled.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "As I recall, Ginny, you were threatening to hex us if we tried to make you do anything you didn't want. And I'm just a bit... uncomfortable thinking of some of the things you might make me do," Hermione said.

Ginny gave a cold laugh. "Are you really that nervous about yourself? Or are you nervous at what the boy's are doing?"

Hermione blushed deeper, and Ginny leaned into her so that only Hermione could hear.

"I heard from Harry- Ron's made him, George and Neville promise not to take him anywhere too trashy. He says he doesn't want to regret anything he does tonight in the morning."

Hermione nodded, a little comforted. "It's not like Harry's going to tell you that they're going to be with some stripping witches though, Gin..." Hermione said, as though knowing it was a lost cause.

Ginny smiled at her friend. "Forget it Hermione- we both trust them. And can you imagine Neville with strippers? Come on- enjoy it. It's your one last night of freedom- let me enjoy it vicariously through you!"

Hermione finally smiled, her shoulders loosening up a bit. "So... what have you got me doing tonight?"

A scheming smile broke out on Ginny's face as she pulled a list from her pocket. "Well..."

* * *

At one thirty in the morning, the door to Ginny and Harry's room opened, and she stepped inside. The lights were on, and she saw Harry across the room, massaging his temples and removing his shoes.

"Hey! How was the girl's night?" he asked, and, though Ginny had tried to seem non-caring before and not wanted to admit it, she had worried a bit. However, she felt comforted: Harry seemed quite sober and quite non guilty.

A smile came onto her face as she thought about all the things that had happened in the past few hours. "It was great! Hermione was a bit nervous at first, but she loosened up after awhile. We had planned this scavenger hunt throughout Hogsmeade, with all these things she had to get from wizards that were out that night: a free drink, an autograph, a photo with her on his lap... It was real fun. She flat out refused to ask for this old geezer's drawers though, when we asked."

Harry shook his head. "Did you do all that?"

Ginny nodded. "Hermione thought it was all fun when it was me, but when we turned on her she didn't like it so much! But we had fun. What did you boys do? You're back early."

"Ron had a bit too much firewhiskey, but he'll be fine in the morning. He started talking, and revealing things about, uh, he and Hermione that none of us really wanted to know. He caught on a little too late, and then was too embarrassed to do anything else. We had to go home."

Ginny let out a burst of laughter, clutching her stomach, and leaning down onto the bed. "And Hermione was worried that _Ron_ would be up to something tonight! I should have known he couldn't function a night without her..."

Harry just shook his head. "It was pretty hilarious actually. When we put him in the room across the hall from where Hermione's sleeping tonight, he kept asking where she was... George just told him, 'I think you two need some time apart, after all I've heard tonight. Or else your balls just need a bit of rest.'"

Ginny rolled her eyes, and then she and Harry changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. She yawned hugely and cast her wand about the room, snuffing out the lights.

"I wonder if I'll cry at the wedding tomorrow," she thought aloud.

"You never cry. I'm more likely to cry that you will!"

"Maybe- but you remember Hermione at our wedding? She practically dissolved into a puddle."

They two were thoughtful about the following day, an important one for their friends. They had been working hard for the past few days in order to prepare for this wedding, and Ron and Hermione seemed eager to get it over with.

"I haven't got a doubt that they're making the right decision," Harry said. "I sort of knew it since fifth or sixth year. Though at first I was terrified they'd break up and I'd end up stuck in the middle. Or worse, they would end up like Bill and Fleur."

Ginny shuddered. Just then, the door cracked open, and a lit wand penetrated the darkness. Ginny and Harry sat up, squinting at the sudden brightness when Hermione's face came into view.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, holding up a hand to block the wand light. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Sorry!" she said, sounding flustered. "I- I don't really know what I'm thinking... I'm just so... _so..."_

"So what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took that as an invitation to join them in bed, plopping down on top of the covers and crossing her legs. Harry turned a light on, and saw a telltale worried look on Hermione's face.

He looked at Ginny, but she was looking at Hermione. He knew it would be a long night now.

"I'm sorry. I've bothered you- you were probably sleeping, and I just barged in here. But I'm just so damn nervous!" she buried her face in her hands, and crumpled against the bed. "I don't know what I'm doing tomorrow. Getting married? I'm only twenty-one! There's so many things I want to do, and now I'm just settling down and I'll never do the things I want to..." she dissolved into sobs.

Harry nervously patted Hermione on the shoulder, and looked at Ginny for help.

"Um, Hermione?" she asked. "You don't have to, you know, completely stop everything in your life just because you're married. I mean, I didn't, and I don't intend to. And Hermione, I really don't think you'll ever let anything stand in the way of your career. And think about it: who are you marrying?"

"Ron," she said, resigned.

"And why are you marrying him?"

"Because I love him."

"Would you marry him in ten years, after you've worked longer?"

"Yes."

"What about two years ago- would you have married him then?"

Hermione nodded. "Probably."

"Does marrying him really have anything to do with your age or your career?"

"No, not really."

"So, will you marrying him tomorrow?"

Hermione wiped her tears. "Ginny, you're right. I'm marrying Ron because I love him, and I won't be giving anything up." She got up from the bed, and walked back towards the doorway. "Thanks Ginny, and thanks Harry for your help. Um... goodnight." Then she turned and left.

Once the door had closed, Harry turned to Ginny. "I've been friends with her for nine years, and she's still mental sometimes."

Ginny shook her head. "No, she's not. She's nervous, and she should be. I was nervous before I married you, even though I was utterly positive I was doing the right thing. The night before, I couldn't sleep at all. I went down into the kitchen and made myself hot chocolate. I sat down there for two and a half hours, thinking about all the things I did as a child in the kitchen at the Burrow, until I was in tears. But I still wanted to marry you, and Hermione wants to marry Ron. She just needed someone to talk to. Weren't you nervous at all?"

Harry thought. "Yeah, I was. I didn't sleep well either, and Ron kept bugging me, telling me things like, 'Don't forget that she hates it when you carry stuff for her,' or 'She gets really angry when she doesn't sleep.' Finally I just told him to shut up."

Ginny shook her head. It just wasn't the same thing. "But weren't you ever worried that you were making the wrong decision? I _knew_, positively, that I wanted to marry you. And I knew that I would someday, no matter what. But the night before our wedding, I was still wondering if maybe I was marrying you too young, or... I don't even know. My brain just conjured these worries that were completely useless, and weren't even founded in fact. But I still worried. And Hermione worries about four times as much as me on a _regular_ day, and I understand how she's feeling."

"I knew I wanted to marry you, and I knew I wanted a family. You were what I wanted, and I didn't want to be away from you ever again," Harry volunteered. "If I ever had second thoughts, I would just think about the year we spent apart and how horrible it felt."

Ginny nodded in the dark. "I guess we just thought it all over differently. But we both know Hermione and Ron will be fine."

"I agree. Especially considering all of the details I got tonight. I'm _sure_ they'll last awhile with all of that... variety in their relationship."

"Ugh," Ginny grimaced. "_Please_ do not tell me _anything_ that Ron said. Just knowing they've _slept _together makes my stomach churn... Ron, _naked._ Just- _ugh."_

"I quite agree. I think you are the only Weasley I would ever want to see naked."

"Let's keep it that way, Potter."


	18. A Wedding at Hogwarts

Ginny woke early, oddly enough. She usually took to sleeping in. Harry was still asleep beside her, and she thought about getting a few more minutes' rest before she caught sight of herself in the mirror and decided she needed as much time as possible to get pretty in time to be seen in public.

An hour later, she'd eaten, showered, and was made up and dressed- though not in her dress for the wedding. She woke up Harry, commanded him to keep Ron away from Hermione, and then went to wake her up.

She found Hermione already awake, sitting at the vanity in her bedroom, looking herself in the mirror.

"Morning, Hermione," Ginny said cheerily. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny and gave her a radiant smile. "Wonderful. _Absolutely _wonderful, my soon-to-be sister-in-law."

_Thank goodness,_she thought. Ginny had been worried Hermione would be having another breakdown today.

The two of them set to work, beautifying Hermione. Luna, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger (who was still getting used to Hogwarts) came in later, carrying breakfast for Hermione.

At around eleven, when Hermione was essentially ready- everything but the wedding dress, it seemed- Ginny left so she could have a few minutes alone with her mom before the wedding in an hour. She slipped into Ron's room where he was sitting with Harry and her dad.

"Hey," she said. Ron looked a little green. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he said a little too quickly, but Harry and her dad nodded at her. He would be fine.

Ron was never one for attention. Hermione, on the other hand, so seldom had any that this was quite the treat. Ginny thought it was quite enchanting to see her reaction to being the center, the queen, the princess. She was completely doted on today.

Before any of them knew it, the wedding was beginning. Ginny had changed into her knee length, red cocktail dress and was waiting with Hermione before she would walk down the aisle. Hermione was twisting her hands anxiously and kept looking over at her dad, who would just smile. Mr. Granger was the quietest man Ginny had ever met- a sharp contrast to Hermione and an even sharper one to her own family. But despite it he fit right in.

In fact, this was one of those days where Ginny had a hard time not believing in fairy tales. Not the magical part- that was all here anyway. But they were surrounded by love. There was family all over the place, people here who loved Hermione and Ron, and who she loved as well. She couldn't help but smile as the wedding march started. Just before Ginny set out in front of Hermione, she turned around and kissed her best friend on the cheek.

"I'm really glad you're my sister, Hermione," she said, meaning every word.

* * *

After the wedding, Ginny just stepped back for a minute while admirers encircled Hermione and Ron, who both looked dazed and dazzled at the same time.

A pair of arms embraced her from behind, and then Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"You look amazing," he said.

"Oh, you like it?" she said, fingering the swishy velvet winter dress. "I thought the red was a bit much, you know, with the hair-"

"It's _perfect._"

The benches were whisked out of the way, and tables set to replace him. Ginny stayed standing with Harry for awhile, her eyes actually slightly misting, as she looked at the twinkling fairy lights adorning the trees and the room filled with laughter and smiles.

"I'm so happy for them," she said honestly. It felt like the thousandth time she'd said it, but it true.

"I know what you mean. I am, too," Harry said. "Do you want to get some food?"

She hit him on the arm, but then followed as the joined her parents, Hermione's parents, Ron and Hermione and all the rest of the Weasleys at the wedding party table.

Ginny was having some deja vous watching all this; Fleur sitting in Hogwarts, complaining about the heavy food, the Yule Ball tables, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting together again... it was all just so wonderful.

The night progressed like a wedding does: Hagrid came over, red faced and tearful, to congratulate the young couple. Fleur dissolved into tears like she usually did, only with the added pressures of all the pregnancy hormones. There was dancing, laughter, a few fights, of course, but none among anyone the Weasleys were particularly close to.

All in all, a good natured wedding.

The only thing which could have been called an issue was that the Weasleys- including Ron- had only just learned that Hermione had invited the house-elves to dine with them.

"You_ what?!"_ Ron had said, shaking his head in disbelief. Hermione blushed.

"Well, I thought it would be nice..."

Harry had stifled laughter. Ron didn't mind at all today- but both Ginny and Harry knew that Ron would repeat this story countless times in the coming years. "And she invited the _house-elves_ to the _wedding...!"_

At the end of the night, everyone was happy for Ron and Hermione. Ginny's feet were throbbing from all the dancing and she thought she was going to fall asleep, but she was still happy. The whole wedding party and all the guests followed Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall and escorted them to a carriage waiting to take them out to Hogsmeade where they could apparate away from Hogwarts.

Everyone called their greetings to the young, newly married couple, and Hermione and Ron were all smiles. Mrs. Weasley was crying, and the Grangers were looking surprised when the carriage began to move itself, apparently absent of horses. Harry and Ginny and most everyone else kenw better: the thestrals were pulling them towards Hogsmeade. Amidst all the happiness, they were a solemn but gentle reminder of the disaster that had once taken place. All this sorrow that everyone had once gone through just worked to make this happy occasion so much better. Ron and Hermione and Harry, once having suffered, could now enjoy their happiness all the more.

After the bride and groom had left, the rest of the guests trudged their way back into the castle. The wedding party stayed and wished everyone goodnight and thanked them for coming, and then finally, late into the night, they could retire.

Ginny yawned hugely, tears leaking from her eyes from the fatigue, but nevertheless she was happy.

Hermione was now her sister-in-law, and, if one thought about it enough, she was also Harry's. When she thought back to her Hogwarts years, she remembered spending a lot of her time wishing to be included into that group, the "Golden Trio." Now, Ginny almost couldn't believe it, but they were all a family.

It was almost a dream come true.

* * *

**Sorry guys- I know after such a long time without an update, this wasn't exactly the best chapter, but I'm kind of running out of inspiration. I need some help!**


	19. Happening Again?

**Yeah I know, I updated again... isn't that WEIRD? Haha... please give me some ideas... because I'm dying here...**

* * *

A few weeks after the wedding, Ginny got home from Quidditch practice late. It was past nine, and she was very angry that she had been kept so late. It was only their second day back after the New Year holiday, and she did not think that they deserved to be worked this hard. Quidditch wasn't even in season- they tapered practices when it was their off-season, and only practiced twice a week. So why it had to be a six hour practice was beyond her.

However, she was surprised to find the house dark. No lights were turned on, no fire in the fireplace.

"Hello? Harry?" Ginny asked, wondering why on earth he wasn't home from work yet. No one answered, so she tried someone she _knew _would be there. "Kreacher?"

Two seconds later, the homely house elf was bowing at her feet.

"Mistress Ginny?" he asked in his growl.

"Why is it dark in here? Where's Harry?"

"When neither of you returned at the regular times, Kreacher thought it a waste to keep the food out. He put dinner away and retired to bed."

"Oh," she said. "That's fine. But Harry didn't come home?"

"No, Madame," he said.

"Well you can go back to bed now," she said kindly. "And thank you."

He retired then, leaving her confused. She sat down on the couch and looked around. He _could_ be tied up at work- after all, he'd had a week off and there might have been a lot for him to do when he returned. But wouldn't he have sent her an owl? Worrisome, definitely worrisome. She decided she'd give it twenty minutes and then do something.

Ten minutes passed (very slowly) and she decided she'd act then instead.

She sent the owl to Harry's office, asking where he was. Then, she stuck her head in the fireplace and flood to Harry's office- but no one was there. She called out and listened carefully, but she heard no one in the entire building. That put her off more than anything else. So she went to Ron and Hermione's, who had just returned from their honeymoon.

She apparated in front of their door to be polite and to spare herself anything she didn't want to see, and knocked vigorously.

"Have you seen Harry?" she asked when the door swung open.

Ron had a confused look on his face. "No. Not since the wedding, actually. My- you two fight a lot-"

"Shut up," Ginny said. "Hermione hasn't seen him either?"

"No, we haven't left-"

"Fine," Ginny snapped, and apparated away. She went to George's, who also hadn't seen him, her parents, and anywhere else she thought he might be, but no one had seen him.

Finally, she went back home, hoping he'd be there. She had only just settled back on the couch to think when Harry stepped out of the fireplace. Ginny stood up right away and ran over to embrace him, kiss him, and then slap him on the arm.

"Where have you _been?"_ she asked. "I had _no _idea where you were-"

"I know, I know, I know," he said, running a hand through his hair and looking stressed. She noticed he looked exhausted and his robes were wrinkled. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes as he dusted some ash from his sleeves. "Look, let's go into the kitchen, shall we? I have to tell you what happened, but I want something to eat."

They found Kreacher, who reheated their meal and supplied them with drinks. Then, they sat down to eat.

"We had a crisis at the Ministry today. At Hogwarts, actually."

"Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. "What happened?"

"It turned out to be some brat of a kid who decided it would be funny to draw the dark mark in numerous places around the school- including on the memorial for all the people who had died during the battle."

Ginny's mouth fell open, aghast. "Who would do that?"

Harry shrugged, looking beaten. "Doesn't matter. What matters is how we reacted. Someone reported it this morning, and everyone was sent to Hogwarts. We thought there might have been some kind of hushed-up breakout from Azkaban, that we'd lost control of the press again, that the Ministry was infilltrated and we weren't getting news- of course, none of that had happened. The Ministry was fine. But we panicked, remembering what had happened just a few years ago. The kids were moved out and had to stay in the Great Hall while we searched, while the teachers and some Ministry officials asked them questions. We didn't end up finding out who did it, but we decoded the magic and figured out it was just a marking charm, just vandalism. But everyone in the school now is getting punished for what this one kid did, because it's not being tolerated."

"There was a huge crisis at the Ministry, and I didn't hear about it? No one heard about it!" she said. "That's ridiculous."

"Kingsley said not to report it yet, because he didn't want people to panic. All along, he had a feeling it was just a prank. A stupid prank, but a prank all the same. He didn't want riots. There will be something about it tomorrow in the _Prophet._"

Ginny shook her head. "Why would this come up now?"

"I don't know. I thought it might have something to do with Ron and Hermione's wedding- some of Voldemort's most high-profile enemies getting married at Hogwarts... it might have upset some people. But really, I have no idea. I just know that the Ministry reacted as it should, but it was too much. I think we might have encouraged some more of these little 'pranks' now. Because we so heartily opposed the attack, we gave them something to work with... I don't know what's going to happen, but I hope it isn't more days like this."

Ginny took his hand, not believing her ears. She just couldn't believe some Hogwarts kid would want to cause this kind of trouble. "I bet they heard their parents talking. But it's just so sick- I knew that people supported Him, but I just didn't think that anyone still did... there's been so much peace. It brings back awful memories to have chaos again."

"That's what everyone was saying today. That they weren't used to having to fight a war, and they'd gotten so used to peaceful times... I don't think this is really something new, though. I think some people are just trying to make a point. No one was hurt, there was no damage... just something drawn on a wall."

"Well, in that case," Ginny said. "I think we should just go to bed."

And after they'd showered and gotten ready for bed, they both lay awake thinking. Life seemed so good now- could it really change this quickly? What if it really was starting again? Could they handle it?


End file.
